


В моей смерти прошу винить Ойкаву Тоору

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Case Fic, Character Death, Crime Scenes, Detective Noir, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fashion Modeling, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Murder-Suicide, Out of Character, Police, Single work, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Предсмертная записка, головная боль Ивайзуми Хаджиме и целых два Ойкавы Тоору.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Haikyuu Captains макси 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

_Люди всегда полагают, что самоубийцы кончают с собой по какой-то одной причине. Но ведь можно покончить с собой и по двум причинам._

_Альберт Камю_

Ивайзуми не помнит, когда это началось. Может, еще в университете, хотя и в старшей школе не тянуло. Пока все одноклассники активно занимались, Ивайзуми откровенно скучал на скамейке запасных, потому что перекидывание и отбивание мяча его ни капли не интересовало. В его глазах бейсбол выглядел абсолютно переоцененной игрой. А то как парни расхаживали с битами, закинутыми на плечо, пряча глаза под низко опущенный козырек кепки, и вовсе выглядело комичным. Они мнили себя профи, хотя только недавно научились попадать по мячу с расстояния трех метров. 

И никаких хоум-ранов. 

К тридцати годам интерес к бейсболу так и не проснулся, хотя смотреть игры приходится чуть ли не каждое ночное дежурство. Потому что, кроме Ивайзуми, в третьем полицейском участке района Синдзюку бейсбол любят все.

Матч прерывается короткой рекламой, а вместе с ней начинается активное перелистывание каналов на служебном, висящем в приемной телевизоре, где днем пускают ролики о правилах поведения при пожарах, наводнениях, террористических угрозах и прочих важных вещах, на которые никто не обращает внимания. Кто вообще станет пялиться в телевизор, когда сидит в полицейском участке?

— Вот это он выстрелил! — Танака имитирует замах битой, едва не попадая локтем в нос Ямамото. — Мне бы в форму вернуться, смог бы не хуже.

— Я видел, как ты себе дубинкой по голове заехал при задержании, — смеется Тора, не обращая внимания на недовольное цоканье Рю, — тоже мне, бейсболист.

— Я хотя бы не мажу, когда стреляю. — Кажется, Танака спор выигрывает. Ямамото раздраженно складывает руки на груди и хмурит брови, так ничего и не ответив. 

В участке их пятеро. Куроо спит в дежурке — кто-то должен следить за телефоном хотя бы для вида, — а Кетани сложно назвать компанейским парнем. Остается только компания двух экс-бейсболистов, телевизора и кофе из автомата, и Ивайзуми не может определиться, чему из трех составляющих он рад меньше всего.

Хотя нет, может. Меньше всего в эту ночь он будет рад трупу, но осталось совсем немного времени до конца дежурства. Каких-то семь часов и тридцать семь минут.

Его дежурство началось двадцать три минуты назад. Одновременно с началом гребаного бейсбольного матча.

Реклама мельтешит белоснежными улыбками, стиральными порошками и мармеладными мишками с очередным химозным вкусом. Ивайзуми задается риторическим вопросом: кто вообще на это ведется? Но решает разумно промолчать, узнав свою зубную пасту в следующем ролике.

До конца дежурства остается семь с половиной часов. Можно немного подремать. 

— Йоу, народ, — сонный голос Куроо из-за спины прерывает тараторящий голос комментатора. Ивайзуми выбирается из самого угла дивана, хватаясь рукой за спинку — он ведь так хорошо задремал, — чтобы сесть повыше. — У нас труп. Говорят — самоубийство, но освидетельствовать надо. 

— Крови много? — Ямамото не отвлекается от просмотра. Правильно, труп ведь не на площадке. — Не могу спать нормально, когда на кровищу насмотрюсь.

«Тогда как ты работаешь в полиции?» — резонно хочет спросить Ивайзуми, но вместо этого скрипит дермантиновым покрытием дивана, поднимаясь на ноги.

Нет, труп все-таки лучше бейсбола.

— Удушение. — У Куроо на лице отпечаток ручки и желание послать все к черту. — Или от синюшных лиц тебе тоже плохо спится, солнышко? 

— Не трогай его, — говорит Ивайзуми, стягивая со стола джинсовую куртку с жетоном и наручниками в карманах, — я сам поеду.

В конце концов, он здесь единственный детектив.

В машине их оказывается трое: один отключается, стоит только завести двигатель, а другой... все еще не компанейский. Кетани в привычном тяжелом молчании сидит на заднем, смотрит куда-то в окно — за ним дождь хлещет в три ведра, — зависая в своих мыслях. Могло бы выглядеть даже романтично, будь это кто угодно другой.

Ивайзуми выключает звук навигатора, жалея сон Куроо, и едет точно за зеленой стрелкой, ведущей в один из двух десятков лав-отелей Синдзюку. Хочется пошутить что-нибудь гадкое про секс, в котором всегда кончает кто-то один, но Куроо по-прежнему спит, а Кетани… В общем, без шуток. 

Вызов поступил уже от скорой. Любую неестественную смерть они обязаны освидетельствовать и подкрепить судебно-медицинской экспертизой, поэтому их бравый отряд мчится через дождь, разбивая колесами неоновые лужи.

Толком им ничего не сказали. Смерть в результате асфиксии, найден повешенным на ремне, следов борьбы на теле нет. Суицидники любят лав-отели: обслуживающего персонала почти нет, номера уединенные, камеры тоже не предусмотрены. Хотя, если хорошенько поискать, можно найти парочку в самих номерах, а себя — на порнхабе в разделе «подглядывания». 

Десять минут по скользким дорогам проходят в траурном молчании, изредка прерываемом храпами Куроо и его попытками поговорить с кем-то во сне. Кажется, все попытки провалены. Так ему и надо.

На блестящей от дождя парковке, где Ивайзуми оставляет служебную хонду, — машина скорой помощи с выключенными мигалками. Торопиться уже некуда.

Куроо трусцой пробегает мимо, перескакивая через две лужи, и запрыгивает под козырек. Ивайзуми следует его примеру. Кетани плевать на дождь. Он, ссутулив плечи и спрятавшись поглубже в ворот форменной куртки, медленно плетется в сторону входа, осматриваясь по сторонам. 

— Что он делает? — спрашивает Куроо, пока его пальцы пытаются высечь колесиком зажигалки искорку из кремня. Газовый огонек вспыхивает только с третьего раза. Куроо глубоко затягивается, тут же выпуская дым. — Камеры, что ли, ищет?

— Походу. — Ивайзуми пожимает плечами.

В такие моменты Кетани напоминает пса, взявшего след. Если вобьет что-нибудь в голову, уже не остановишь. Качество для копа хорошее, но парочку дел своей усердностью он запорол.

— Кетани, хватит шляться! — кричит Куроо, и с его челки срываются пару капель дождя прямо на сигаретную бумагу. — Сука!

Он раздраженно тушит сигарету о мусорный бак, резко выдыхает оставшийся дым и заходит в отель, хлопнув дверью.

— Ничего? — Ивайзуми пробегается глазами по парковке, пытаясь заметить камеры. Но на улице дождь, фонари слепят глаза, стоит поднять голову, а в остальном — полная темнота. — Да ладно тебе, просто суицид. Не в новинку.

— Ладно.

С этим «ладно» Кетани заходит под козырек, решив сторожить вход от всех любопытных. Ивайзуми оставляет его закуривающим сигарету, заходя в приятный полмрак коридоров.

Лав-отель совсем не примечательный. Ивайзуми сам бегал в такие, пока не съехал от родителей. Приглушенные красные неоновые ленты под потолком, двери, на которых только номерки, в проходах между коридорами — шторы из прозрачных бусин, завораживающе переливающихся в полумраке. Вместо администратора — автомат с ключ-картами. Максимальная интимность и анонимность.

Вдалеке коридора матерится Куроо — его взъерошенные черные волосы в неоновом свете отливают рыжиной, — Ивайзуми слышит: «Тебя здесь не хватало», догадываясь, что по-тихому не получится.

— А ты сможешь как-то справиться без меня? Расскажи, — говорит Дайшо, когда Ивайзуми заглядывает в открытую дверь номера, — будет интересно послушать, Куроо-кун. — Он сдувает прилизанную челку со лба, сверлит Куроо непродолжительным взглядом и отворачивается. — Будто мне твою рожу приятно видеть спросонья.

У этих двоих война уже который год, без победителей и проигравших, без цели — просто война, в которую им нравится играть. Будто никто из участка не знает, что Дайшо просыпается в постели Куроо каждые выходные. Будто никто не понимает, что они образуют идеальную пару в своей великолепной язвительности. Будто никто не видел, с какой скоростью Дайшо прилетел в больницу год назад к — совсем не серьезно — раненому Куроо.

— Привет, Дайшо. — Ивайзуми ничего особенного к нему не испытывает. Он вообще криминалист отличный, пока рот не открывает. 

Тот в ответ салютует пальцами ото лба, тут же принимаясь натягивать резиновые перчатки.

«Ну, что тут у нас», — думает Ивайзуми и проходит в номер. 

Первым он видит даже не труп, а его отражение в огромной лавовой лампе. Пузырьки апельсинового цвета лениво перекатываются, рождаясь на дне из атомного гриба. Отражение искажает реальность. На секунду Ивайзуми кажется, что в номере два трупа, но это всего лишь оптическая иллюзия.

Хотя не зря же говорят, что самоубийца убивает сразу двух людей: себя и самого близкого человека.

Лавовая лампа гипнотически притягивает внимание, а двойное отражение в стекле отдает чем-то сюрреалистичным. Кто-то вошел в зазеркалье и не вернулся. Теперь ему предстоит целую вечность скитаться по зеркалам в попытках найти тело или успокоить душу.

Ивайзуми поворачивает голову на проходящего мимо Куроо, который закончил флиртовать с Дайшо. В реальности труп выглядит… как труп. Мысли о двойниках, зазеркальях и прочей ереси уходят, когда Ивайзуми слышит резонное замечание:

— Странное положение тела. — Куроо присаживается напротив скрюченного здорового мужчины, чью шею обвивает широкий кожаный ремень, упираясь бляхой прямо в кадык. — Он как будто уснул, а не повесился.

Другой конец ремня привязан к дверной ручке, кажется, совсем не туго. Ивайзуми наклоняется к ручке, обматывает палец рукавом куртки и толкает дверь. Она скрипуче подается назад, захлопывалась с тихим клацаньем замка. Но узел из ремня выдерживает, завалив тело сильнее назад.

— Ремень привязан крепко. — Ивайзуми распрямляет спину — позвонки хрустят и ноют, — снова бросая короткий взгляд на лампу. В ее отражении мир все такой же искаженный, но теперь он видит еще и своего двойника. — Дайшо, что скажешь?

Дайшо ничего не говорит. Пожимает плечами, даже не поворачивается, коршуном склоняясь над своим чемоданом.

— Он занят, — как бы невзначай кидает Куроо. Ивайзуми только улыбается, качает головой и отмалчивается на эту ремарку. 

Война войной, а секс по расписанию.

Ивайзуми бегло осматривается: расправленная кровать, но простыни несильно помяты, будто кто-то просто прилег. На столе полупустая бутылка дорогого шампанского — такое в лав-отелях обычно не подают — и два — _два_ — бокала.

— Кажется, с ним кто-то был. — Ивайзуми подходит ближе к столику, тянет руку, замотанную в рукав куртки, к бокалу, но получает легкий шлепок по ладони.

— Это вам только «кажется», — Дайшо злобно зыркает из-под челки, уводя бокал у него из рук, — а я знаю наверняка. И хватит мне тут отпечатки стирать. Зря я, что ли, посреди ночи приперся? 

— Не нуди, — раздается голос Куроо с другого конца номера, на что Дайшо лишь нервно хмыкает. 

— Их было двое, — выносит вердикт Ивайзуми, как вдруг Дайшо непреклонно заявляет: 

— Их было трое. — А под протяжное «о» Куроо добавляет: — Жертва и еще двое. Отпечатки одного повсюду, отпечатки другого только на дверной ручке. В том числе и на ручке с суицидником, которого, кстати, зовут Ушиджима Вакатоши.

Дайшо протягивает Ивайзуми паспорт и кожаное портмоне. Он тянется за ними через столик, но наглец резко одергивает руку и подает резиновую перчатку взамен. Ивайзуми раздраженно выдыхает, выхватывая перчатку из рук ухмыляющегося Дайшо и просовывая в нее правую ладонь. 

— И не надо так нервничать, детектив Ивайзуми. — Он отдает вещдоки: кидает на стол, не обращая внимания на вытянутую руку, и возвращается к бокалам. — Мы тут все работаем ночью, — шипит напоследок, ни к кому не обращаясь, после короткого: «Ой, да заткнись, а?» — от Куроо.

Ушиджиме Вакатоши двадцать семь, в его портмоне половина месячной зарплаты Ивайзуми, куча визиток и парочка чеков, один из которых из отеля.

— Зачем брать с собой столько денег, если собираешься умирать? — Ивайзуми запихивает купюры обратно в портмоне, возвращая вещдок Дайшо.

Зачем вообще сводить счеты с жизнью в каком-то дешевом отеле, когда у тебя столько денег?

— Может, шлюху снимал? — размышляет Куроо, осматривая ящики с разнообразными секс-игрушками, стимуляторами и прочей хренью.

— А с каких пор тебе платят за секс? — комментирует Дайшо, проходя мимо сидящего на корточках Куроо, не забывая коленями пихнуть его в спину.

Ивайзуми закатывает глаза, отворачиваясь от бессовестных заигрываний на рабочем месте. Здоровый человек в этом не увидит и намека на флирт, но сейчас почти час ночи, они в номере лав-отеля осматривают труп суицидника; для них троих — это рутина, для кого-то — сущий кошмар, поэтому кто здесь здоров, а кто болен — вопрос риторический. Ну, разве что с трупом без вопросов — он точно мертв.

— Говорил же, банальный суицид, — уверенно заявляет Куроо, в ответ пихая Дайшо в бок, и довольно скалится на злобный взгляд исподлобья. 

— Банальный здесь только ты, — Дайшо ныряет рукой куда-то за прикроватную тумбочку, пытаясь до чего-то дотянутся. А после коротких «блядь» и «да сука» вытаскивает аккуратно сложенную бумажку.

Пару секунд, пока он читает что-то на клочке бумаги, проходят в молчании и переглядываниях. Если это предсмертная записка — внутренне Ивайзуми уверен, что это она, — его близкие хотя бы получат ответы на вопросы и будут винить себя либо чуть больше, либо чуть меньше. 

— Что там? — не выдержав театральной паузы, спрашивает Куроо, хрустя пальцами.

— Ваша головная боль. — Дайшо протягивает Ивайзуми записку с единственной фразой:

_в моей смерти прошу винить Ойкаву Тоору_

Ивайзуми думает: «Мог хотя бы уточнить, какого именно».

***

В мире Ивайзуми целых два Ойкавы Тоору, и оба — птицы не его полета. 

У первого контракты на миллионы йен с модными домами, десятки перелетов за месяц и лучшие подиумы мира. 

У второго личная колонка на целых два разворота в одном из самых желтых и скандальных журналов Токио.

И обоих не поймаешь даже с ордером. 

А еще у Ивайзуми отпечатки пальцев двоих неизвестных, суицидник, которому могли помочь суициднуться, предсмертная записка, один-единственный свидетель и головная боль. Как и предсказывал Дайшо. 

— Так нашли того свидетеля? — Куроо сидит на краю стола, крутя пальцами ручку Ивайзуми. Чем его не устраивает своя, Ивайзуми не знает и знать не хочет, а вот вернуть свою ручку не против. 

— Сам заявился в участок. Сидит в приемной. — Ручка скачет в очередном сальто. Он ловит ее на лету под озадаченный взгляд Куроо. — Ты у меня вечно ручки таскаешь, — отвечает Ивайзуми, пряча ее во внутренний карман жилетки. — Его зовут Ханамаки Такахиро. Веди его сюда.

Куроо лениво сползает со стола, зевает на ходу и плетется к дверям, всем своим видом давая понять, как он устал и вообще: «Сколько можно меня гонять, Ивайзуми, я не лично к тебе нанимался работать». Будто это Ивайзуми заставлял его торчать в своем кабинете и грызть ручки.

Ивайзуми расслабленно откидывается на спинку стула, заводя руки за спину, разминая плечи. Он смог урвать у ночи целых четыре часа сна, в которых видел непрекращающийся сон о двойниках, зазеркальях и красных апельсинах. Таких красных, что жгло глаза. Потом оказалось, что глаза ему жгло утреннее солнце, потому что какой-то придурок — не исключено, что он сам — не опустил жалюзи.

По-хорошему, уйти бы доспать домой — смена закончилась еще в восемь утра, — но кошмар, две кружки кофе и предсмертная записка не дадут ему уснуть. Поэтому он торчит в участке, ждет пока кофе перестанет действовать, а Куроо приведет свидетеля.

Куроо справляется первым. 

— Ханамаки Такахиро, как просили, — Куроо пропускает в дверь свидетеля, закрывает ее с обратной стороны, тут же заглядывая в приоткрытые створки жалюзи. Корчит какую-то гримасу, которую Ивайзуми считывает, как «вау, он такой странный» и тычет пальцем в этого Такахиро.

— Присаживайтесь. — Ивайзуми кивает на стул напротив, мысленно соглашаясь с Куроо.

Ханамаки Такахиро — парень чуть за двадцать с едва заметной щетиной, в огромных красных очках — как апельсины во сне Ивайзуми — и волосами отцветающей сакуры. Он заваливается на стул, закидывает ногу на ногу, кладет локоть на стол, щекой упираясь в кулак. И говорит: 

— Если что, я его не убивал. — Ханамаки сдвигает очки на кончик носа. Ивайзуми видит мешки под глазами, замыленный взгляд и зрачки размером с черную дыру. — Я и так из-за этого… парня ночью плохо спал.

— А мне кажется, ты плохо спал из-за наркоты, — Ивайзуми ухмыляется и смотрит прямо в черную бездну чужих глаз. До торчков ему нет никакого дела, а если будет полезным, то и отпустит без справки в диспансер.

Ханамаки возвращает очки на переносицу, прячась в своем мире доз и приходов. В мире радиоактивных апельсинов и марок под языком.

— Я нашел его таким, — говорит он, прежде чем Ивайзуми решает вызвать скорую, потому что парень зависает в пространстве на добрые полминуты. — Дверь в номер была приоткрыта, ну и я заглянул.

— Так ты не только наркоман, но и вуайерист? Нравится подглядывать, как другие люди занимаются сексом?

Ханамаки снова зависает. Интересно, под чем он? Вряд ли что-то тяжелое: речь достаточно связная, мыслит тоже логично. Может, отходняки? 

— Притормози, шеф. — Ханамаки убирает очки на голову. Ивайзуми снова окунается в бездонные зрачки. Даже смотреть страшно. — Дверь была приоткрыта, за ней тихо было. Ну, ты должен знать, что в таких местах редко бывает тихо, — он хмыкает, опускает взгляд, ковыряя кромкой ногтя край стола. — Я дверь хотел закрыть, ну, заглянул из любопытства, а там он сидит с ремнем на шее. Есть чем горло промочить?

Ивайзуми кивает на кулер с водой в углу. Ханамаки неуверенно поднимается со стула, его штормит — точно отходняки, — пальцам не сразу удается вытащить бумажный стаканчик из стопки. Кулер пару раз булькает — Ивайзуми не нарочно узнает в пузырьках воздуха лавовые апельсины из лампы, — наполняя стакан прохладной водой. Выпивает воду залпом и наливает еще.

— Я тогда только проснулся. — Ханамаки возвращается за стол, ставит стаканчик, пальцем отодвигая его подальше от края. — Еще ничего не принял, поэтому на приход списать не мог. Вызвал скорую, но потом... — Пальцы дрожат, когда он возвращает очки на нос. В кабинете по-утреннему ярко, даже у Ивайзуми глаза болят. — Потом зассал и удрал. Любой коп, — секундная осечка и затравленный взгляд из-под очков, — любой полицейский поймет, что я торчу, а мне лишние проблемы с законом не нужны. До меня только утром дошло, что если там были камеры или кто-то видел, как я убегаю, сразу повесят труп на меня. 

— А мог кто-то видеть? — Ханамаки пожимает плечами. Ивайзуми вздыхает. Информации, конечно, кот наплакал, хотя плакать пристало сейчас самому Хаджиме. 

— Я думал, почему открыта дверь? — Ханамаки бегло озирается через плечо на дверь кабинета. — Люди всегда закрывают двери, тем более когда занимаются сексом или собираются умереть. Но он не закрыл дверь. Почему? — Снова хватается за стаканчик, делает пару крупных глотков и вытирает рот рукавом толстовки. — Может, он хотел, чтобы его спасли? 

— А может, кто-то выбежал из номера и не закрыл за собой дверь? 

— Его убили? — почему-то шепотом спрашивает Ханамаки и снова озирается на дверь. Не найдя за спиной конвоя, расслабляется, снова распластавшись по стулу.

— Это еще предстоит выяснить. 

Ханамаки кивает, упираясь взглядом в стол. Очки-апельсины сползают на самый кончик носа. Кажется, он опять зависает в пространстве, и кокаиновый мир оседает в его зрачках черной дырой.

— Чеши отсюда, пока я наркоотдел не вызвал, — благословляет наркошу в добрый путь Ивайзуми, пока того окончательно не начало плавить.

Ханамаки забирает стаканчик и уходит, дважды запинаясь о свои же ноги. А по внешнему виду и не скажешь, что торчит. Выглядит очень опрятно, даже ухоженно. Толстовка и кроссовки явно брендовые.

— Ты это, — говорит Ивайзуми ему в спину, — завязывай.

А вот шнурки, с наркотиками или петлю на шее — пусть решает сам. 

Ханамаки закрывает за собой дверь. Ивайзуми думает: «И правда, люди ведь всегда запирают двери, а когда собираются покончить с жизнью — не зовут еще двоих, чтобы посмотрели (или поддержали?)». 

И если с первыми отпечатками вопросов не возникло — Дайшо еще на месте определил, что они принадлежат Ушиджиме, — то с двумя другими возникают, и весьма серьезные. 

Или, скорее, не вопросы, а недоразумение, ведь Ойкавы Тоору тоже два. И абсолютным сумасшествием будет, если они оба той ночью были в номере лав-отеля. А достать отпечатки хотя бы одного из них — тот еще геморрой.

***

Куроо настойчиво его отговаривал, а Бокуто советовал поехать домой и выспаться. Ивайзуми — ничего неожиданного — не послушал ни того, ни другого, и теперь торчит на каждом светофоре по полторы минуты, чтобы попасть из Синдзюку в Сибуя. 

Акааши сказал, что Ойкава Тоору номер один — он же модель — сейчас на какой-то супер-фэшн-съемке и вряд ли Ивайзуми попадет в студию хоть с ордером, хоть с Иисусом Христом на кресте, короче: «Без вариантов, Ивайзуми-сан, можете не пытаться». Но «без вариантов» у него только любимое пиво, а для всего остального не нужен ни ордер, ни Мастеркард.

И вообще, Акааши Кейджи для него — все также неразгаданная загадка, который, то ли колдовством, то ли еще каким хреном достает информацию из ниоткуда, и всегда почему-то верную.

«Ведьма!» — хочет сказать Ивайзуми. «Хакер» — деликатно поправляет его Акааши даже в собственных мыслях.

Ивайзуми думает: «Хакер так хакер» — и трогается с места, в очередной раз ругая себя за выбор машины вместо метро. С этими бесконечными светофорами с ума сойти можно, если он уже не сошел.

Сибуя лопается мыльным пузырем от количества людей. Самый разгар рабочего дня, а прохожих как будто не меньше, чем вечером. Ивайзуми хочет плюнуть на все и уехать подальше, желательно обратно в Мияги, где нет постоянной суматохи, и жизнь бьет ключом разве что по голове. В такие моменты он действительно жалеет, что остался в Токио после окончания университета. 

«С другой стороны, — думает Ивайзуми, поворачивая направо, — в Мияги я бы сошел с ума гораздо раньше. От скуки». 

После десятиминутного поиска свободного места на парковке и пятиминутного блуждания в поисках входа, он наконец-то узнает, где находится студия. Что-то внутри подсказывает — Ивайзуми называет это детективной чуйкой, — что это далеко не все трудности, но кодекс Бусидо завещает без испуга идти на копья и стрелы врага. В душе Ивайзуми считает себя самураем.

Музыка в лифте должна расслаблять и успокаивать, но отдает отвратительной меланхоличностью. Она подошла бы отлично, располагайся на верхнем этаже похоронное бюро. Но пока она отлично раздражает Ивайзуми. Причин повышенной раздражительности у него несколько: чрезмерное употребление кофеина, плохой сон и регулярная нервотрепка на работе, но сваливать вину он, конечно, будет на музыку. Всяко проще, чем разгребать свое дерьмо. 

Когда двери лифта наконец открываются — за это время Ивайзуми успевает переосмыслить половину жизни и определиться, где же свернул не туда, — он и двух шагов не успевает сделать, как путь преграждают два здоровенных охранника и суматошная барышня с вопросом: 

— Вы по записи? 

Ивайзуми уверенно отвечает:

— Да. — Потому что они не в суде, а врать законом не запрещено. — Мне сказали, Ойкава Тоору сегодня здесь?

— Ожидайте в зале. Он выйдет, как только освободится. — Широфуку Юкие — если верить бейджику — приходится студии администратором, на которую, судя по взлохмаченным волосам и ошалелому взгляду, возложили слишком много обязанностей. — Назовите вашу фамилию. 

— Ивайзуми. Хаджиме Ивайзуми. — Он бегло оглядывает зал, кивая на кресла у окон. — Я подожду там.

Ивайзуми совершенно не азартен, но блефует как профи. Менеджер забывает про него, стоит лишь усесться на дальние кресла и притвориться частью интерьера. Один-ноль, Акааши Кейджи.

За закрытыми дверями если не ад, то его филиал. Что-то грохочет, кто-то кричит, и все вокруг носятся, будто пятки углем жгут. Ивайзуми сидит с провальными попытками в умное лицо, мол, он осознает всю важность происходящего. На деле же, просто пытается не уснуть. Спустя почти десять минут бессмысленного залипания в стол, на котором дизайнерским веером разложены журналы и листовки, Ивайзуми признает свою идею неудачной, едва справляясь со слипающимися глазами.

На двадцатой минуте он признает, что и дела-то никакого нет. Ну с чего ему ночью пришло в голову, что суицид может быть не суицидом? Труп с ремнем на шее есть, записка есть, а Ойкаву он обвинил, просто потому что человеку проще винить кого-то другого, чем себя. Дело раскрыто, детектив Ивайзуми, пожалуйте домой на постель.

На тридцатой минуте он запускает обратный отсчет. Если Ойкава не появится в течение пяти минут, он спустится обратно на парковку, переживет две минуты меланхоличной музыки, найдет свою машину и уедет.

Возможно, Ойкава Тоору действительно виновен в смерти Ушиджимы Вакатоши. Ивайзуми, например, уже три раза поймал себя на мыслях о суициде. Может, Вакатоши тоже его не дождался.

Спустя три минуты Ойкава Тоору все-таки показывается. Весь взъерошенный и нервный, он вылетает из студии: в одной руке стакан с кофе, по размерам больше похожий на ведро, в другой — телефон. Ивайзуми не успевает не то что слово сказать, даже подняться, прежде чем Ойкава снова скрывается за дверью, перед этим громко послав кого-то в трубку, со злостью швырнув стаканчик в мусорное ведро.

Кажется, день не задался не только у Ивайзуми. Он уже приготовился мысленно причитать о зря потраченном времени, и вообще, Ивайзуми Хаджиме, сон тебе к лицу больше, чем бессмысленное залипание в стол, пока до него не дошло, что сделал Ойкава.

Он выбросил стакан в ведро. Стакан со своими отпечатками. По подсчетам Дайшо, обнаруженные в номере лав-отеля отпечатки, принадлежат трем разным людям: жертве и двум неизвестным. Даже если они не совпадут, уравнение с двумя неизвестными уже станет немного понятнее: Ойкава-модель ни при чем, а значит наседать стоит на второго.

В мусорках Ивайзуми рыться еще не приходилось — приходилось, и не раз, но он благополучно старается об этом не вспоминать, — но чего не сделаешь ради дела.

Дождавшись, пока администратор покинет ресепшн, спеша на очередные громкие звуки из студии и ругань, Ивайзуми вальяжно подходит к мусорке, как бы между делом оглядываясь по сторонам, присаживается на корточки и пытается аккуратно поддеть пальцем крышечку, чтобы не оставить лишних отпечатков и не выслушивать очередную тираду от Дайшо о беспомощности — бестолковости, бессмысленности, без тебя, Ивайзуми, весь отдел не справится, конечно — детективов и полицейских. 

«И чему вас только учили в университете?» — раздражающим эхо звучит в голове голос Дайшо.

— Серьезно? — Ивайзуми вздрагивает, едва удерживая равновесие, чтобы не познакомить задницу с полом, но стаканчик каким-то чудом удерживается на мизинце. А лучше бы не. — Я, конечно, много фриков встречал, но мои стаканчики из-под кофе из мусорок еще никто не крал.

Ивайзуми срочно нужно что-то придумать или хотя бы поднять голову на голос — кому он принадлежит, Хаджиме уже догадался, — предъявить жетон, представиться по всем правилам, но вместо этого он спрашивает: 

— А он тебе еще нужен? — и поднимает голову на Ойкаву Тоору. 

Ойкава молчит с каким-то нечитаемым лицом. В чужих глазах, как в зеркальной глади, купается солнце, превращая медь в золото. Солнце больше не ядерно-апельсиновое. Солнце осыпается золотой стружкой на длинные ресницы.

На глянцевых страницах Ойкава совсем не такой. 

— Можешь допить, — Ойкава безразлично пожимает плечами, медленно моргает, пряча солнце в своих глазах. — Надеюсь, что не увижу его где-нибудь на eBay.

И уходит. Так же тихо, как и появился за спиной минуту назад.  
Ивайзуми считает, что на сегодня приключений достаточно.

***

Спустя час причитаний, сомнений и споров с самим собой, Ивайзуми доезжает до участка, чуть ли не с ноги распахивает двери лаборатории криминалистов и с гордостью, знакомой разве что родителям на детских утренниках, где их чадо спело нелепую песенку, заявляет:

— Я принес тебе кофе! — И бахает бумажный стаканчик перед носом Дайшо.

Дайшо закатывает глаза в первый раз, но с учетом Бокуто, сидящего в углу кабинета, точно не последний. Ивайзуми уверен: более несовместимых людей, чем Бокуто и Дайшо не существует.

— Мусорный кофе? — играя кустистыми бровями, спрашивает Бокуто, поднимаясь со стула. Он, как второй детектив участка, любит быть в курсе всех дел, поэтому наведаться к Дайшо пару раз в день для него как ритуал. Ведь именно через Дайшо проходят все улики.

Бесит ли это Дайшо? Безусловно. Пытался ли он что-то сделать? И не раз. Помогло ли это?

Ивайзуми бросает короткий взгляд на заинтересованного Бокуто и тихо хмыкает.

Конечно, нет. Только Бокуто Котаро решает, что будет делать Бокуто Котаро. 

— Я взял его со стола, — уверенно заявляет Ивайзуми, тут же натыкаясь на вот это вот выражение лица Бокуто, после которого проще признаться. — Ладно, это была мусорка.

— Люблю мусорные истории. — Бокуто заразно — зараза — улыбается, возвращаясь на свое место в углу, закидывает ногу на ногу, всем видом приглашая Ивайзуми к рассказу.

— Ничего интересного, Бокуто. Ойкава Тоору выбросил свой стаканчик из-под кофе в мусорку, и я решил, что это отличный шанс заиметь его отпечатки.

— Которого из? — Дайшо аккуратно осматривает стаканчик под ярким светом настольной лампы. Держит его почти у самого носа, будто и не слышал историю про мусорку.

Он просто делает свою работу. Делает то, что умеет делать лучше остальных.

— Модели.

В ответ Дайшо молча кивает, быстро вбивая нужную информацию в рабочий компьютер.

— Как разберусь с остальным, займусь. А теперь сходи куда-нибудь, детектив Ивайзуми. И этого забери. 

«Этот» обиженно фыркает, но со стула встает. На свете нет ничего проще, чем обидеть Бокуто, как и нет ничего сложнее, чем _по-настоящему_ обидеть Бокуто.

— Пройдемте, детектив «Этот», у нас много дел. — Ивайзуми, посмеиваясь, пропускает Бокуто вперед, под закатывающиеся куда-то в подкорку глаза Дайшо.

Чего и следовало ожидать. Он еще долго продержался.

***

«День выдался более чем удачным», — думает Ивайзуми, захлопывая дверь родной тойоты. 

Самое время поехать домой, принять горячий душ, поваляться пару часов перед телевизором, бессмысленно листая каналы в поисках хоть одной занятной передачи — его хватит на пару минут, не больше, — и хорошенько вздремнуть до следующего рабочего утра.

Где-то на задворках сонного сознания проносится глупая мысль заехать в редакцию, где работает второй Ойкава Тоору, и поспрашивать о нем коллег. А может, удача снова повернется к нему лицом и получится застать самого журналиста, но Ивайзуми благополучно отгоняет эту мысль, заводя мотор. 

Нет-нет, впереди только заслуженный отдых. 

Ивайзуми трогается с парковки участка, сворачивает влево, скользя ладонью по шершавому рулю, и нажимает на газ, успевая проскочить на зеленый.

По радио крутят что-то из девяностых, возвращая привкус приятных воспоминаний из юности: первый забитый мяч — Ивайзуми все еще не любит бейсбол, первое свидание, первый поцелуй, первые пьяные посиделки на старом диване в мастерской отца. Со временем все эти ощущения стираются из памяти, оставаясь лишь фантомами и образами, от которых по-прежнему хочется улыбаться, но мурашки по спине уже не бегут.

Третий светофор, за ним поворот направо, вдалеке уже виднеются пики небоскребов Гиндзы — Гиндзы? — которые обычно Ивайзуми не видит из окна своей квартирки в Синдзюку.

— Вот тебе и поспал, — вздыхает Ивайзуми, сворачивая с главной дороги. А говорят, что ностальгировать полезно.

Где-то на узких улочках Гиндзы, чуть правее от главной дороги, скрываясь в тени небоскребов, стоит редакция желтого еженедельника, в котором у второго Ойкавы Тоору аж целый разворот. До появления Ойкавы об этом паршивом журнале никто и не слышал, но уже второй или третий — Ивайзуми не следит, а вот участок любит собирать сплетни — месяц журнал выпускает лучшие скандальные статьи, автором которых неизменно оказывается Ойкава Тоору.

Теперь у Ивайзуми появилась отличная возможность узнать лично, откуда мелкий журналюга достает такую информацию.

Ивайзуми не трудоголик, а идиот.

— Мда, — разочарованно выдыхает «не трудоголик, а идиот», сверяя адрес с точкой на навигаторе, — я ожидал чуть большего.

Редакцию такого журнала Ивайзуми, конечно, не планировал увидеть где-нибудь в престижном офисном центре, но и на такое захолустье тоже не рассчитывал. Вопреки ожиданиям большинства туристов, далеко не вся Гиндза выглядит как экономический центр Токио. Небоскребы, огромные торговые центры, и прочие «визитки» района тянутся вдоль главных улиц. Старые же улочки, прячущиеся в тени бетонных переростков, выглядят невзрачно, а иногда и вовсе убого, будто застыли в шестидесятых со своими аляпистыми вывесками и дешевыми рекламными постерами.

Обветшалое трехэтажное здание, которое вот-вот должно отправиться под снос — если верить угрожающим объявлениям, расклеенным на всех дверях, — и есть та самая редакция, в которой Ивайзуми теперь надеется найти хоть кого-то живого, помимо призраков пережитых лет.

Дверные петли скрипят — да что здесь может не скрипеть? — кажется, на весь этаж. Ивайзуми аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь, беспокоясь, как бы от легкого сквозняка не повалились несущие стены. Его встречает неуютный холл: без ресепшена, диванчиков и кулера с прохладной водой. Только деревянный стенд с указаниями офисов — вписанных маркером, — среди которых он находит нужный.

Второй этаж. Третий офис. Редакция журнала «Твой секрет».

Убогое название.

Ивайзуми медленно поднимается по лестнице — он хочет выжить, — отчетливо ощущая, как мелкие кусочки бетона осыпаются при каждом шаге. Работа детективом еще никогда не казалась ему настолько опасной.

Впрочем, третий офис выглядит… так же, как и все остальное вокруг. Грустно повисшая на бок вывеска «Редакция» не предвещает ничего радужного.

Тихо постучавшись — не прикладывай лишних сил, не рискуй, — Ивайзуми с протяжным скрипом петель открывает дверь и на свое: «Извините» — получает в лоб:

— Мы не платим за инфу без проверенных источников. Если просто хотите кому-то насолить за то, что с вами не сфоткались, можете проваливать.

Третий офис встречает спертым холодным воздухом от старого кондиционера, широким столом, заваленным бумагами и одноразовыми стаканчиками из-под кофе и лапши. И двумя новенькими ноутбуками, которые никак не вписываются в этот хаос середины прошлого века.

Ивайзуми пару раз быстро моргает, чтобы убедиться, что у него не галлюцинации, но два парня с одинаковыми лицами оказываются не разыгравшейся фантазией.

Значит, его не затянуло в зеркальный мир. Не хотелось бы оказаться попаданцем в какой-нибудь дерьмовой истории.

«Наверное, близнецы», — думает Ивайзуми и оказывается прав. На столе стоят две таблички с именами. Мия Ацуму и Мия Осаму. 

— Какие-то проблемы? — Спрашивает один из двух Мий. Ивайзуми не сразу понимает, к чему этот вопрос, пока не замечает, что он так и остался стоять в дверях.

— У вас вполне могут быть.

— А, полиция. — Ивайзуми даже не успевает достать жетон. Второй Мия лениво отмахивается, вальяжно заваливаясь на кресло у окна. — Что там на этот раз? Очередные обвинения в клевете и вмешательство в личную жизнь? Можете отправлять дело в суд, наш юрист разберется.

— А ваш юрист разберется с подозрением в убийстве? — Братья синхронно, совсем как марионетки, поворачивают головы на Ивайзуми. Выглядит немного сюрреалистично: два человека с одинаковым лицом в старом пыльном помещении. Жутко интригующее начало. Концовка бы не подкачала.

Лица-то, конечно, одинаковые, но назвать одинаковыми братьев язык не поворачивается. Разные вкусы в одежде, разные взгляды, разная манера речи. Разный цвет волос, в конце концов.

— Давайте начнем сначала, — примирительно предлагает Ивайзуми, закрывая за собой дверь. Быстро оглядев офис, он находит свободный и относительно крепкий стул — разговор предстоит долгий и любопытный — и устраивает на него свой зад. — Детектив Хаджиме Ивайзуми.

— Ацуму Мия, главный редактор журнала. — Так, окей, близнец у окна — за главного. Выглядит он как знаток своего дела. Палец в рот не клади, по локоть откусит.

— Осаму Мия, корректор. — Второй Мия выглядит более... мирным? И почти не заинтересованным в дальнейшем разговоре. Осаму отворачивается от Ивайзуми, возвращая свое внимание ноутбуку.

— Семейное дело? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, чтобы немного разрядить обстановку. Ну, не умеет он этого делать. Вести допросы совсем не по его части. Вот Куроо мастак: знает, какие слова подбирать, куда надавить, где ехидно улыбнуться — по-другому он не может, — а Ивайзуми предпочитает методы... более прямые, что ли.

— Не ваше дело, — ерничает Ацуму, хрустнув костяшками пальцев. И улыбается. Ивайзуми не любит таких людей. — Так что там с убийством? 

— Насколько мне известно, Ойкава Тоору работает в вашем журнале? — Время перевалило за пять, а Ивайзуми до сих пор не на своем любимом диване, хотя его рабочий день закончился уже часов семь, восемь назад? Можно было просто отправить сюда Бокуто и со спокойной душей завалиться спать. Но Ивайзуми уже здесь.

— А, Ойкава, — как-то разочарованно вздыхает Ацуму, лениво смахивая упавшую на лоб челку. — Я надеялся, у вас действительно что-то интересное. По душу Ойкавы у нас стабильно пару раз в неделю кто-то приходит.

— Но в убийстве его еще не подозревали, — так и не повернувшись, хмыкает Осаму, что-то быстро вбивая в поисковую строку браузера.

— Да его во всех смертных грехах обвиняют, убийство просто войдет в коллекцию, — Ацуму смеется, вытягивая длинные ноги. Он заметно расслабляется и больше не пытается скалить зубы. Ивайзуми понимает: когда тебя не подозревают, разговаривать куда проще.

— Что, у него так много недоброжелателей? — А может, самоубийство и правда подставное? А записка — отличная улика, чтобы доказать причастность Ойкавы? Слишком мудрено.

— Тоору классный журналист, — без тени иронии говорит Ацуму, — а у классных журналистов всегда много недоброжелателей. У кого-то это политики, у кого-то звезды, у кого-то серийные убийцы, хотя настоящих криминальных журналистов сейчас почти не осталось. В любом случае журналистика не то чтобы благодарная профессия.

— То есть у вас в почете копание в чужом нижнем белье? — не задумываясь, спрашивает Ивайзуми, получая в ответ саркастичный хмык и почти нравоучительное:

— А вы разве занимаетесь не тем же самым, детектив? Цели у нас разные, но, — Ацуму по-лисьему щурит глаза, бегло изучая Ивайзуми с головы до ног, — но сути это не меняет. Думаю, наш разговор зашел не туда. Что вы конкретно хотите узнать?

Ивайзуми выжидающе смотрит на Ацуму. У того по лицу бегают солнечные блики, высвечивая то один глаз, то другой, будто кто-то пускает зайчиков. 

— Мне нужен контактный телефон и адрес Ойкавы Тоору.

— Можем дать только электронную почту, — слишком резко отвечает Ацуму, и солнечные зайчики будто пугаются его тона, исчезая с лица.

— Почему такая категоричность? — Ивайзуми встает со стула, разминая затекшие ноги. Все-таки долго сидеть он не любит.

— Дело не в категоричности, — Осаму отрывается от ноутбука, оборачиваясь через плечо на Ивайзуми. — Мы сами не знаем. Несколько месяцев назад Ойкава вышел на нас, прислав письмо на почту журнала с предложением о сотрудничестве.

— Для журнала это обычное дело. Когда ты пишешь для желтой прессы, раскрывать свое лицо — не самый умный поступок. Большинство наших сотрудников так и работают. Наше главное правило- 

— Доказательства, — перебивает брата Осаму. — Фото или видеоматериалы, которые доказывают, что ты принес не «утку», а настоящую скандальную новость. Не вся желтая пресса так работает, но у нас политика правды.

— Поэтому нам и доверяют, — с самодовольной ухмылкой добавляет Ацуму. — Что насчет Ойкавы… Его статьи очень сочные, стоит признать. Даже мне не всегда удается найти такой материал. Черт его знает, где он его берет.

— В лицо мы его никогда не видели. Контактных данных у нас нет. Все деньги уходят на счета виртуальных кошельков.

— Да и нужды в этом особой нет. В конце концов, мы платим не за лицо, а за тексты. Так что, детектив Ивайзуми, — Ацуму закидывает руки за голову и расслабленно потягивается в кресле, — с этим мы вам помочь не сможем.

Впустую потраченное время.

— Детектив, – Ацуму окликает Ивайзуми уже у дверей, — свежий номер журнала не хотите? Только с типографии, с эксклюзивной статьей Ойкавы.

Ивайзуми думает: «На хрен мне это нужно», а потом говорит: 

— Возьму.

***

Добираться из Гиндзы в Синдзюку в вечерний час-пик — такое себе развлечение. Проще было бросить машину на одной из парковок и поехать на метро, но Ивайзуми слишком любит свою тойоту. А еще знает парочку объездных дорог. Это сэкономит минут двадцать, но всяко лучше, чем таращиться в очередной светофор по полторы минуты. Да и отвык он от общественного транспорта. С того момента как купил машину, всего пару раз спускался в метро, и оба раза — после затянувшихся посиделок в баре.

К вечеру тучи снова сгущаются, обещая в любой момент разразиться нешуточным ливнем. Скоро начнется сезон сливовых дождей, а вместе с ним придет и невыносимая влажность, от которой Ивайзуми каждый год мечтает сбежать в прохладные вечера Мияги. Наверное, стоит все-таки съездить навестить родителей, а за одно и пропустить по стакану пива с парочкой оболтусов. Иногда он начинает задумываться, что Дайчи на самом деле не дурак, и что он не зря вернулся в родную префектуру после окончания университета: тихий городок, спокойная размеренная служба, ужин по вечерам в компании улыбчивого Суги. Но хватает и двух-трех дней отпуска, чтобы опомниться.

Слишком скучно.

Токио вечно в движении. Город — апофеоз суматохи, не спит даже в самые поздние часы ночи и самые ранние часы утра. И либо Ивайзуми слишком привык к этому ритму, либо он адреналиновый наркоман, либо это просто наивные попытки заглушить отголоски одиночества, которые всегда ощущаются острее в многомиллионном мегаполисе.

Либо Мия Ацуму прав, и Ивайзуми действительно любит копаться в чужом белье.

На подъезде к дому мелкая морось перерастает в настоящий ливень. Остается только радоваться, что парковка подземная, и что ему не придется высовываться под проливной дождь. 

Достать из бардачка ключ и портмоне, не забыть проверить задние окна и можно двигаться на встречу душу и крепкому сну. Неплохо бы перекусить, но идти в магазин за продуктами слишком лень, а доставку он не дождется и уснет. В голове Ивайзуми делает пометку: хорошенько позавтракать, если, конечно, ничто не заставит его лететь с утра пораньше в участок.

Он хлопает дверью, ставит тойоту на сигнализацию, проверяя, загорелся ли красный датчик на приборной панели, краем глаза замечая на стекле чужое отражение.

Ивайзуми думает: «Как быстро можно сойти с ума?», инстинктивно тянется к табельному пистолету за поясом.

— Да ладно вам, детектив Ивайзуми, я абсолютно не опасен, — говорит отражение в стекле, в котором Ивайзуми узнает смутно знакомые черты, — к тому же, вы меня сами искали. Глупо будет застрелить меня прежде, чем зададите интересующие вас вопросы.

— Искал? – Ивайзуми оборачивается. Отражение обретает человеческие черты.

Мужчина ростом чуть выше Ивайзуми, длинные темно-каштановые волосы, собранные в аккуратный тонкий хвост, на носу очки в толстой роговой оправе. Ничего примечательного во внешности, но проскальзывает смутное ощущение чего-то чертовски знакомого, как забытое слово, которое вертится на языке, и, кажется, что ты вот-вот его вспомнишь, но только сильнее начинаешь морочить себе голову.

— Сегодня я искал лишь одного человека. Ойкава Тоору? — И тут же для себя уточняет: — Журналист?

— Ага. Из плоти и крови, — Ойкава улыбчиво кивает и прячет руки в карманы серых спортивных штанов. — Признаюсь вам честно, еще никто из копов, ой, — наигранно осекается, пряча лукавую улыбку за смешком, — доблестных хранителей порядка не подбирался ко мне так близко.

— Вы буквально сами ко мне пришли, — Ивайзуми хмурит брови, складывая руки на груди. Ойкава Тоору, акула желтой прессы и самый скандальный журналист Токио, признаться, представлялся немного иначе. Реальный Ойкава выглядит, ну, как раздолбай? Если бы не дрянная ухмылка, точь-в-точь как у Мии Ацуму. — Как вы узнали, что я вас ищу? Более того, как вы, черт возьми, узнали мой адрес?

— Да ладно вам. Я и посерьезнее секреты знаю. — Он переминается с ноги на ногу.

Ивайзуми бегло оглядывает Ойкаву. На улице дождь хлещет в три ручья, а он стоит абсолютно сухой, не имея даже зонтика под рукой. А судя по тому как он разминает ноги, стоит он тут достаточно долго.

От редакции до дома Ивайзуми полтора часа езды. О том, что он ищет Ойкаву, знали только братья Мия. Только электронная почта значит. Ну-ну.

— Так зачем вы меня искали? — улыбается. Улыбки заразительны, всегда хочется улыбнуться в ответ. Но этой улыбки Ивайзуми инстинктивно опасается.

— Вы знаете Вакатоши Ушиджиму? — без лишних раздумий спрашивает Ивайзуми, надеясь вопросом застать Ойкаву врасплох.

— Хах, надоедливого Ушиваку? Да, и довольно давно, а что случилось? — Ойкава продолжает гримасничать, растягивая свои пухлые губы в насмешливой улыбке, но Ивайзуми подмечает, как нервно дергается уголок чужих губ.

— Сегодня ночью он был найден повешенным в номере лав-отеля в Синдзюку. — Улыбка медленно сползает с чужих губ. — А в предсмертной записке одна короткая фраза: «В моей смерти прошу винить Ойкаву Тоору».

Ойкава заметно теряет весь настрой. Удивленно распахивает глаза — почему они кажутся такими знакомыми? — резко вытаскивает руки из карманов, нервно проводя пальцами по вороту свободной футболки, будто та внезапно начинает давить.

— Я… понятия об этом не имел. Не то чтобы мы хорошо общались с Ушивакой, но я знаю его со школьных лет, и... — Ойкава на секунду перестает тараторить, будто осознав что-то. — Да, черт, я подумать не мог, что он способен на такое.

Он снова запускает руку в карман, вытаскивая мятую пачку Мальборо. Быстро закуривает, щелкая электрической зажигалкой, и выдыхает дым, тут же затягиваясь снова.

— Почему Ушиджима мог обвинить вас в своем решении свести счеты с жизнью? — Ивайзуми ловит себя на странном желании затянуться сигаретой, хотя он никогда не курил, да и привычки этой не поощрял.

— Понятия не имею. — К Ойкаве возвращается прежняя уверенность, но уже без нахальной улыбки. Он снова глубоко затягивается, выпуская облако дыма. — Мы не виделись очень давно.

— Что вы делали вчера между девятью и двенадцатью вечера? — Ивайзуми упирается спиной в дверцу машины, продолжая внимательно наблюдать за реакциями Ойкавы. И пусть хоть кто-нибудь в участке скажет, что он не умеет вести допросы.

— Работал, — на выдохе говорит Ойкава, отвечая Ивайзуми встречным внимательным взглядом. — Примерно в двенадцать ночи я отправил законченную статью в редакцию. Можете проверить это в моем приложении.

Ивайзуми знает про возможность отложенной отправки писем. Слабовато для уверенного алиби.

— Кто-то еще может это подтвердить?

— Нет. Я живу один. Но к чему все эти вопросы, если это был суицид? — Ойкава щурит глаза то ли от дыма, то ли от подозрений. Добивает сигарету последней затяжкой и тушит бычок о подошву своих кроссовок.

— Просто проверяем все подозрения, — врет Ивайзуми — они не в суде, — отталкиваясь спиной от машины. — Оставьте свои контактные данные. При необходимости с вами свяжутся.

— При необходимости я сам с вами свяжусь. — Ойкава неосознанно делает шаг назад, будто сторонясь чужой близости. — Просто дайте знать, что ищете.

— Если вы не выйдете на связь, а у нас будут весомые доказательства вашей причастности, я смогу объявить вас в розыск, вы же это понимаете? — Ивайзуми делает пару шагов вперед, пытаясь как можно тщательнее запомнить лицо Ойкавы, но мешают толстые очки и тусклое освещение парковки.

— Не беспокойтесь, детектив Ивайзуми, — Ойкава делает резкий шаг вперед — Ивайзуми рефлекторно отстраняется, — хлопая его по плечу, — меня довольно быстро найдут.

И проходит мимо, оставляя Ивайзуми в немом замешательстве.

Что это, на хрен, было?

Ивайзуми оглядывается. Спина Ойкавы скрывается в темноте парковки, а шаги растворяются в шуме дождя.

Ладно, черт с ним. Ивайзуми будет сильно разочарован, если это и вправду суицид из-за какой-нибудь неразделенной любви или другой банальной хрени.

Черт с ним со всем. Черт с ним с Ойкавой. Черт с ним. Нужно поспать.

Ивайзуми уверенно делает шаг. Назад. Возвращаясь к машине.

Ему нужны были вторые отпечатки, и только что он их получил.

***

— Вот здесь, — тыкает пальцем Ивайзуми на плечо своей джинсовки, лежащей на столе криминалистов. Цукишима — спасибо, что не Дайшо, но немногим лучше — смотрит на него привычным взглядом, в котором мешается вечное раздражение и недосып. — Сюда Ойкава-журналист положил свою руку.

— Почему он вообще вас трогал? — резонно спрашивает Цукишима, недоверчиво оглядывая джинсовую куртку. — Я попробую, но ткань не очень хорошо сохраняет отпечатки. Помимо этого, на ней наверняка полно ваших. 

— Это нужно сделать срочно, — настаивает Ивайзуми. Если Ойкава — какой угодно — решит улизнуть, шанс его найти будет снижаться с каждым часом.

— Кто это сказал? — саркастично интересуется Цукишима, включая ультрафиолетовую лампу.

— Я.

— Я вам напрямую не подчиняюсь. Дайшо-сан передал мне кучу неоконченных дел и ушел на выходные, — нахально тянет Цукишима, но все равно продолжает выполнять свою работу. Он покрывает выделенную зону люминофором, чтобы сделать снимок. Хотя все это можно было делать молча, но Ивайзуми не приходится выбирать.

— Могу позвать Бокуто, у него как раз сегодня дежурство. Он любит составлять компанию криминалистам.

Цукишима кривит брови, будто лимон лизнул, нервно дергая рукой, — по тонкому запястью съезжают наручные часы.

— Он сейчас с Кейджи-куном. Сидит, смотрит, как Кейджи взламывает чью-то почту, — Цукишима хмыкает. — Попробуйте его оттащить.

Ну, это бессмысленно. Бокуто привязан к Акааши сильнее, чем Дайшо к своей язвительности.

— Пойду сделаю кофе. Будешь? — Цукишима быстро кивает, не отвлекаясь от работы.

Все-таки с ним проще, чем с королем влажных фантазий, Куроо Тецуро.

Вечерний участок тихий, без вечно стучащих принтеров, цоканья клавиатуры и наручников. Никто не кричит, не требует адвоката, не плачет. Только эхо работающего телевизора и приглушенные голоса. 

Кофемашина плюется в бумажный стаканчик ароматным и крепким американо, но едва ли бодрит. Кофе — это просто отмазка для сна.

Ивайзуми возвращается с двумя стаканчиками, на ходу прихлебывая из своего.

— Ну что там? — он обжигает язык и тихо чертыхается, оставляя второй стаканчик рядом со стопкой бумаг на столе.

— Ивайзуми-сан, — он поворачивается к растерянному Цукишиме, — я сверил полученные отпечатки с базой и нашел совпадение.

— Да ладно? — Приятная новость. Все-таки у этого дня еще остались шансы. — И что там?

— Дайшо-сан днем внес отпечатки Ойкавы-модели в базу данных. Его отпечатки совпадают с отпечатками на ручке двери. И в этом главная загвоздка.

— В чем, в этом? — Ивайзуми не нравится растерянность Цукишимы.

Неужели Ойкава-модель тоже знал Ушиджиму Вакатоши? Полные тезки знают одного и того же человека. Насколько это может быть совпадением?

— Отпечатки Ойкавы-журналиста идентичны отпечаткам Ойкавы-модели. И либо у нас тут уникальный случай, который перевернет мир криминалистики и биологии, либо…

— Они — это один человек.


	2. Chapter 2

В мире среднестатистического японца, замкнутом работой, домом и редкими посиделками в баре с коллегами, есть целых два Ойкавы Тоору — может, конечно, больше, но какова вероятность? — один из которых лучезарно улыбается с рекламных баннеров, расслабленно закидывает ногу на ногу на развороте модного журнала или рекламирует в инстаграме новый косметический бренд, а другой пишет скандальные и разоблачительные статьи в желтом журнале.

В мире Ойкавы Тоору целых две жизни, и ни одна из них не делает его счастливым.

Кутаясь в свет софитов, как в брендовое пальто, Ойкава улыбается в камеру, уводя взгляд куда-то вверх. Прячет руки то в карманы, то небрежно поправляет челку. Каждый жест отточенный, но выглядит естественно. Камера любит Ойкаву. Это не взаимно.

На показах и презентациях он бывает чаще, чем дома. Стабильно обедает в каких-то вычурно дорогих ресторанах, потому что любая встреча — это потенциально новый контракт. Нужно улыбаться, даже когда твой рот забит сашими, и усердно делать вид, что тебе ни на что не хватает времени.

Его и правда не хватает.

Ойкава Тоору знает все. На светских раутах болтают разное: где-то напридумывают, где-то приукрасят, а где-то скажут правду. Главное — вовремя понять. Ойкава хорошо разбирается в людях — он наблюдательный, — и банальным кокетливым жестом для отвлечения внимания его не провести. Когда люди лгут, они всегда пытаются закрыться, спрятаться за неуместными движениями или увести взгляд, будто боятся, что их прочитают.

И Ойкава читает. Иронично, но люди, которые уверены, что хорошо врут, — совершенно не умеют этого делать.

Подобные вечера — тот еще маскарад, разве что без нелепых костюмов. Здесь только коллекция масок на любой вкус, и сам Ойкава попеременно примеряет одну из своих, не чувствуя себя счастливым ни в одной. Это просто работа. Нюансы, за которые тебе заплатят. Сейчас или через пару лет. И совсем необязательно деньгами.

А поздней ночью, когда все возвращаются по домам и снимают свои маски, начинается настоящее представление, за которым Ойкаве действительно нравится наблюдать.

Жизнь как она есть. Прекрасная в своих красках искренности, сумбурности, грязи и чистоты.

Чужая душа — потемки. Чужая жизнь — за зашторенными окнами в приглушенном свете ночника. В чужую душу никак не заглянешь, а шторы можно отодвинуть.

Ойкаве нравится наблюдать за чужими жизнями. Это не похоже на какой-то фетиш — плевать он хотел на то, кто с кем занимается сексом, — ему нравится слушать разговоры за поздним ужином, видеть, как гримасничают дети, пытаясь привлечь внимание вечно занятых родителей, нравится чувствовать чужие эмоции во время жаркой перепалки.

Ойкаве нравятся чужие жизни. Только подглядывая за кем-то, он чувствует себя живым. И никакой это не вуайеризм. Никто ведь не считает себя извращенцем, когда смотрит кино.

***

Ойкава — улыбчивый мальчик. Он звонко смеется над шутками сверстников, потирая ушибленные во время игры коленки. Это так здорово — проводить время с друзьями, ни о чем не думать, сидя на нагретых солнцем лавочках во дворе школы.

Ойкава очень внимательный. Он умело находит подход к каждому, непринужденно держится в любой компании, всегда активный на уроках и очень любознательный. Учителя часто хвалят его, а друзья постоянно зовут гулять. Но Ойкава всегда улыбчиво отказывается, рассказывая как много у него накопилось дел.

Впереди у него еще два урока, занятие в клубе любителей фантастики и долгая дорога домой.

Он никогда не ездит домой на автобусе. Ему совсем не хочется терять лишний час свободы. Ойкава часто меняет маршруты, изучая новые переулки родного городка, иногда заходя в тупик. Но это только подогревает интерес. Он часто заглядывает в чужие окна, наблюдая за тем, как течет чужая жизнь.

Узкие кварталы уходят вниз по пригорку. От горячего асфальта веет жаром. И вообще, как-то душно для мая, наверное, вечером будет дождь.

Ойкава не любит дожди. Под ливнем так хорошо не погуляешь.

В самом конце квартала стоит его дом. В самом конце квартала заканчивается его свобода. Для кого-то дом — маленькая крепость, для Ойкавы — личная тюрьма.

Жизнь Ойкавы расписана в графиках до мелочей. Подъем, завтрак, школа, дополнительные занятия, домашнее задание, ужин, чтение, сон. У него нет права на шаг в сторону.

И так каждый день: подъем, завтрак, школа, дополнительные занятия, домашнее задание, ужин, чтение, сон.

На выходных не поспишь до обеда, не увидишься с друзьями, не поиграешь в мяч, не сходишь в кино. Подъем, завтрак, внеклассные занятия, общение с семьей, чтение, сон.

Да и друзей у него толком нет. Только одноклассники. Потому что в его график — подъем, завтрак, школа, дополнительные занятия… — никак не вместить поездку на велосипедах с друзьями в горы.

Даже спустя семнадцать лет Ойкава помнит этот график. Подъем в семь ноль-ноль, завтрак в семь двадцать, автобус в семь сорок пять, школа с восьми до четырнадцати ноль-ноль, час до дома — час скоротечной свободы, — сделать домашнее задание до восемнадцати тридцати, затем полчаса на ужин, три часа на чтение и сон. Ровно в двадцать два ноль-ноль.

Его отец — контрол-фрик. Жизнь, расписанная посекундно, под рукой всегда три ежедневника — на каждого по члену семьи, — болезненная мания к перфекционизму, бесконечные попытки загнать реальность в рамки и каждого вписать в них.

В десять лет сложно это осмыслить. Осознание, что твой папочка — еще тот псих, приходит не сразу. Примерно в то время, когда начинаешь понимать, что такое происходит не во всех семьях.

Кто-то скажет: это всего лишь особенность характера, зачем перегибать? Ойкава тоже хотел бы спросить у отца, зачем было перегибать с собственными детьми?

— Это акценту… акцентру… акцентуация, — говорит Макки, лопая розовый пузырь жвачки. Макки — единственный друг Ойкавы в старшей школе. Единственный, кому Ойкава все рассказал. — Я в интеренете про такое читал. Защитная реакция на какое-то событие в прошлом. Или типа того. Там написано, что эта… ну, хрень эта может даже перерасти в психопатию. — Макки качается на стуле. Ойкава думает, что когда-нибудь он упадет.

Через десять лет Макки подсядет на кокаин, а Ойкава, как и его отец, превратится в чертового психа.

Но пока Ойкаве двенадцать и вокруг него — неизведанный мир. Совсем незнакомый, но такой желанный. Он с упоением слушает, как одноклассники ходят в кино после школы, как вместе играют в компьютерных клубах, как ездят в горы на велосипедах и жарят сосиски на палочках.

Однажды он даже набирается смелости и спрашивает у отца, можно ли ему также? Отец просто отвечает — нет. На этом разговор заканчивается.

В пятнадцать он все чаще мечтает свалить из дома. По дороге домой все также заглядывает в окна, но на детскую шалость это уже не тянет. Иногда он так долго смотрит в чужие окна, что его начинают замечать и грозятся вызвать полицию. Ойкаве приходится менять маршруты, снова и снова. Как-то на него даже пожаловались отцу, за что тот лишил его телефона на неделю, и Ойкава был уверен, что сойдет с ума, если хоть чем-то не займет свои мозги.

Он учится еще усерднее, читает больше книг по психологии и психиатрии, различает ложь с полуслова и может выболтать из человека любую информацию.

Ойкава научился врать лучше всех, с кем когда-либо был знаком.

Он врет отцу, что подает документы в Киото, пока сам хранит в нижнем ящике стола грант из медицинского университета. Когда-нибудь он станет отличным психиатром и спасет человека от ошибок, которые совершал его отец.

В меде учиться сложнее, чем Ойкава себе представлял. Во-первых, потому что он наконец получает свободу, о которой так мечтал. Во-вторых, потому что через месяц отец узнает о вранье Ойкавы, заехав в гости к сыну в Киото. Отец лишает его всего финансирования, и Ойкаве приходится искать подработку, чтобы оплачивать маленькую квартирку возле университета и хоть какое-то пропитание.

Но это была свобода. Свобода от графиков, однодневной рутины, от вечного контроля отца. Это свобода выбора, и никто не поймет, насколько она может быть прекрасной, пока не лишится ее.

У него появляются друзья, с которыми можно ходить в кино или в бар, или просто пройтись по улицам после вечерней подработки, не ограничиваясь ни временем, ни маршрутами.

Кто-то точно скажет, что отец по-своему заботился о них с сестрой, но Ойкава знает, что заботился отец лишь о себе. Кстати, теперь он может это подтвердить. В конце концов, психоанализ — это основа основ.

Дело катится к третьему курсу, а Ойкава катится к отчислению. Слишком много подработок, слишком мало времени на учебу. Жизнь снова пытается затолкать его в свои графики, но Ойкава бежит от них, планируя все так, как удобно ему. Только ему одному.

Подработка моделью для небольшой студии не сильно привлекает, но за нее платят хорошие деньги, да и время выбираешь удобное лично тебе. Это подкупает.

Ойкава приходит на профессиональную съемку впервые, даже не догадываясь, что простая подработка на пару часов превратится в дело, которому он отдаст свою жизнь. Снова.

Его отчисляют на четвертом курсе. Ойкава просто не приходит на экзамены, потому что в Майами проходит показ мод, на котором у него четыре выхода.

У него контракт с крупной студией, почти миллион подписчиков в инстаграме, съемки по всему миру и огромные суммы на счетах. Пару раз в шутку он даже посылает журналы отцу, с обложки которых обворожительно улыбается всем своим поклонникам. Отец ничего не ответил. Это не вписывалось в его график.

Два года суматошной жизни. Новые контракты и бесконечная попытка угнаться за каждым шансом вырваться из закостенелой повседневности, которая призраком старого дома все еще висела где-то неподалеку.

Ойкава бросается на свободу, как оголодавший сирота на миску супа. Как утопающий хватает ртом воздух, боясь снова погрузиться под воду.

Как тот, кто никогда не знал, что такое свобода, и пытается пресытиться ей.

Почему никто ему не сказал, что крупные контракты требуют соблюдения строгих графиков? Ты снова отдаешь свою жизнь, только теперь вместо отца — менеджеры. Сегодня в три встреча в ресторане, потом съемки до семи. Завтра интервью, съемки и репетиция. Послезавтра презентация и показ. Потом тоже наверняка что-то есть, Ойкава не знает. Не хочет знать.

Жизнь снова превратилась в бесконечное рабство. Рабство времени, места, а теперь и манеры общения — не забывайте улыбаться, Ойкава-сан, здесь могут быть потенциальные клиенты, — от которой Ойкаве с каждой встречей становилось все более тошно.

Он любил улыбаться, пока это не стало его обязанностью. 

Ойкава думает: «Макки бы назвал это инфантилизмом. Постоянно жаловаться на жизнь и никак ее не менять».

А как поменять жизнь, когда ты известен почти на весь мир? 

Ты больше не маленький мальчик Ойкава Тоору, перед которым открыты все пути. Ты — супермодель. Добро пожаловать в отвратительный мир обязательств.

И снова все по кругу: графики, графики, графики и контракты. Чертова заевшая пленка, в которой Ойкава ощущает себя статичным стоп-кадром.

На одном из вечеров он встречается с Ушиджимой Вакатоши — отголоском далекого детства. Мальчик из параллельного класса, который всегда странно поглядывал на Ойкаву, чем вызывал интерес и одновременно раздражение. Почему так сложно подойти и заговорить? Зачем стоять и молчать?

А он и сейчас стоит и молчит. Смотрит, рисует что-то глазами на чужом лице, а Ойкаве до того скучно, что он сам начинает разговор.

— Ушиджима-сан, я прав? — он в этом не сомневается.

— Да, Ойкава Тоору. Я тоже тебя сразу узнал.

Ойкава думает: «Ну да, ты ведь буквально нигде не мог меня видеть», но вслух отвечает: 

— Неожиданная встреча. Какими судьбами?

— Мое агентство — один из спонсоров вечера. — Он, как и в детстве, немногословный. Что-то никогда не меняется.

И для Ойкавы тоже.

А все что было потом — тот еще цирк.

***

Щелчок затвора теряется за плеском воды. В объективе двое. Молодой высокий парень в коротких плавках демонстративно играет мышцами на груди, заводит руки за спину, разминая широкие плечи, и с разбега ныряет в бассейн под одинокие аплодисменты. Женщина сидит на плетеном шезлонге, громко смеется, не переставая аплодировать, и ее хлопки в тишине ночи разносятся на много метров. Кто-то из соседей наверняка слышал, но вряд ли удивится. У женщины двое маленьких внуков, может, заехали погостить.

Ойкава знает, ее старшему внуку на прошлой неделе исполнилось одиннадцать, и этот высокий незнакомец никак не тянет на младшеклассника. Да и какая бабушка разрешит внукам купаться в десятом часу ночи в бассейне?

И осведомлен ли о молодом незнакомце муж этой женщины, который пару дней назад отбыл в длительную командировку?

Они не замечают чужого внимания, настроенные только на волны друг друга. В инфернально синих лучах подсветки — так интимно — женщина медленно спускается по лестнице в бассейн, и от нее длинными нитями тянутся волны.

Ойкава делает еще один снимок, умело настраивая фокус. Щелчок. Щелчок. Щелчок. Они совсем близко друг к другу. Женщина, как утопающая, тянет руки навстречу парню, и тот без лишних сомнений притягивает ее к себе. Лучшего кадра не найти.

Привычная история, которую всю следующую неделю с желчью на губах будут смаковать читатели еженедельника. Ойкава такие истории не любит.

Лезть в чужие постельные дела неинтересно, как и наблюдать за ними. Но это часть жизни — ее грязная и отвратительная часть, — которой Ойкаве так не хватает. Это свобода выбора: изменять или оставаться верным.

Ойкава уже не помнит, кто стал его первой «жертвой». Тот политик, что брал взятки от якудза, или помощник прокурора, забывший зашторить окна, когда трахал молоденькую секретаршу. Важной роли, в общем-то, не играет. Просто полгода назад, прогуливаясь вечером по району — единственным свободным вечером за несколько месяцев, — Ойкава по старой привычке засмотрелся в чужое окно, простояв под ним почти час. 

В этом районе не бывает случайных прохожих или проезжающих машин. Элитный жилой квартал с большими современными домами и старыми родовыми поместьями. На покупку жилья в таком районе у Ойкавы денег не хватит, но снимать здесь небольшой дом — вполне по карману. Здесь тихо, по-своему уютно, но главный плюс — соседи. Почти вся токийская верхушка, для знакомства с которой Ойкава и снимает здесь жилье. В жизни всякие связи могут пригодиться.

За первым разом идут второй, третий, пятый. Ойкава не замечает, как стал проводить все свободные вечера, наблюдая за чужими жизнями. Порядочные семьянины, замечательные отцы, покладистые жены, добропорядочные граждане своей страны… В какой-то момент все снимают свои маски, оголяя продажное жадное нутро, голодное до чужих ласк и похоти.

Вкус у жизни такой разный. От приторно-сладких улыбок до отвратительно соленых слез.

Ойкава любит вкусы чужих жизней, потому что вкус его жизни — пресный. Или у бесконечных графиков какой-то другой вкус?

Его первая статья была чем-то вроде дела чести. Случайная сплетня от любовницы одного акционера, которой с Ойкавой поделились на международной презентации новой коллекции украшений, оказалась вовсе не сплетней. 

Тогда Ойкава просидел почти полночи в кустах под окнами, записывая на диктофон весьма компрометирующий разговор — впоследствии Ацуму передал его полиции, — и сумел сделать пару не совсем удачных снимков. 

Статью пришлось оставить без фотографий, но диктофонная запись стала отличным доказательством для редакции. Ойкава до последнего сомневался, что статью напечатают — зачем маленькому желтостраничнику впутываться в такие дела? – но братья Мия рискнули, получив с этого свою выгоду. 

Спустя время дело, вроде как, замяли, но резонанс был ощутимым. 

Тогда-то Токио и узнал про «второго» Ойкаву Тоору, и с тех пор еженедельник «Твой секрет» стал регулярно выбиваться в топы. Псевдоним Ойкава даже не думал брать. Кому придет в голову, что мировая звезда модельного бизнеса станет писать статейки для желтого журнала?

К счастью близнецов, Ойкава знает много секретов.

Телефон вибрирует в переднем кармане спортивных штанов. Ойкава вздрагивает от неожиданности — ему редко звонят в такое время, — наощупь находит смартфон и нажимает на кнопку блокировки, сбрасывая входящий звонок. Все менеджеры знают — думают, — что в свободные вечера Ойкава ложится рано, чтобы немного восстановить силы, баланс в организме, что-нибудь еще, он всегда находит подходящие отмазки.

Но кто-то настойчиво звонит второй раз. Ойкава наспех убирает камеру в портфель, закидывает его на плечо и, стараясь не шуметь, выбирается из кустов, оставляя парочку наедине. Этих снимков будет достаточно.

Он раздраженно вытаскивает по-прежнему вибрирующий телефон и удивленно охает.

Ушивака.

Чего этому придурку нужно в такой час?

— Чего тебе? — спрашивает Ойкава, бегло оглядываясь по сторонам. На улице тихо. Одинокие фонари вдоль асфальтированной дороги освещают путь до конца квартала, где он оставил свою машину. Он больше не работает в своем районе.

— Тоору, — Ойкава неуютно ведет плечами от голоса на другом конце провода. — Ты сейчас занят?

— Ты время видел? Я сплю. — Ключ от машины лежит в боковом кармане портфеля. Ойкава перекладывает телефон в другую руку и тянется за ключом.

— Я слышу твой голос. Ты не спишь.

Какая проницательность.

— Ты что, пьяный? — Ойкава думает, что ему кажется. Они столько раз пересекались на разных вечерах, но он никогда не видел Вакатоши не то что пьяным, а даже с бокалом шампанского.

Но у Ушиваки действительно заплетается язык, и несет он какую-то чушь.

— Ты можешь приехать ко мне? Мне нужно тебя увидеть.

— Да с чего вдруг? Мы с тобой даже не друзья. — Они и правда не друзья. После их первой встречи на той презентации Ойкава жалеет, что заговорил с ним тогда. С тех пор, стоит Ойкаве появится в поле зрения Ушиджимы, тот постоянно предлагает какие-то контракты, работать на него и еще что-то, Ойкава никогда не слушает до конца. А сейчас что?

— Я знаю про твое хобби. — Внутри Ойкавы все холодеет. Этого не может быть. Абсурд. — Я видел, как в школе ты смотрел в чужие окна. Ты смотрел в них так, будто завидуешь. Потом я узнал о скандальном журналисте Ойкаве Тоору и подумал, что это очень похоже на тебя: подглядывать в чужие окна и рассказывать о чужих жизнях.

— Ты ни хрена не знаешь обо мне! — Ойкава кричит в трубку, тут же оглядываясь по сторонам. Слишком опрометчиво. — Чего ты добиваешься?

— Ничего, — на том конце провода тихий смешок, от которого Ойкава едва не теряет самообладание. — Правда, ничего. Наоборот, хочу кое-чем поделиться.

— Господи, Ушивака, ты просто пьян, — Ойкава смеется — почти истерично, — закидывая портфель на заднее сиденье машины. — Давай встретимся на днях и все обсудим? Проспись.

— Приезжай сейчас, или завтра о твоем хобби узнает парочка других журналов.

Бред.

— Ты мне угрожаешь? У тебя даже доказательств нет. — Ойкава заводит мотор, но фары предусмотрительно не включает. Сначала нужно подальше отъехать.

— Твое имя — само по себе доказательство. Об этом уже наверняка кто-то думал кроме меня.

— Где ты? — Ойкава бросает нервный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и съезжает с парковки.

— Я скину адрес тебе сообщением.

Ойкава сбрасывает звонок.

Черт.

***

Полупустая парковка лав-отеля немного успокаивает. Значит, гребаный Ушивака не успел созвать пресс-конференцию, пока Ойкава добирался к нему с другого конца города.

Он ставит машину на сигнализацию, смахивает со лба пару капель дождя и заходит внутрь. Маленький холл с автоматами ключей, кофе и сигарет. Красная неоновая подсветка тянется под потолком длинной змеей. Душное пространство узких коридоров, к коже тут же прилипает сладко-ягодный аромат дешевых ароматизаторов, от которого кружится голова. Или это нервное.

Нужный номер в конце коридора за стеклянными шторами-бусинами, которые цепляются за одежду и вырывают пару волосков с головы. Отвратительная безвкусица.

Ойкава не стучится. Сразу открывает дверь, намереваясь с порога высказать все, что думает, но так и замирает с открытым ртом.

А что происходит?

На столике открыто шампанское и стоят два бокала. Один уже наполовину выпит. Пиджак небрежно валяется на спинке красного вельветового кресла. Ушиджима сидит на краю кровати, упираясь локтями в колени, и прячет лицо в больших ладонях. От привычно уложенных волос не осталось и следа, рубашка расстегнута, на шее дорогой удавкой болтается галстук.

На тумбочке открытая пачка презервативов.

— Слушай, Ушивака… — Ойкава не знает, что сказать. Это совсем не то, что он ожидал увидеть.

Ушиджима медленно поднимает голову, встряхивая упавшие на лицо пряди. Он выглядит таким разбитым, что Ойкаве становится неловко. Он точно должен быть здесь?

— Тоору, проходи. — Он кажется совсем пьяным. Незаметно покачивается из стороны в сторону, поднимаясь с постели.

— Слушай, если ты собираешься меня насиловать…

— Глупости, — из груди Ушиджимы вырывается неожиданный смешок. Это так непривычно, что Ойкава начинает сомневаться в собственном рассудке.

Лавовые шарики лениво перекатываются, умирая и снова возрождаясь в недрах светильника. В лампе отражается двойник Ушиджимы, стоящий возле кровати и ждущий. Только чего?

— Так чего ты хотел? — Ойкаве неуютно стоять под столь пристальным взглядом. Он толкает ногой дверь, и та закрывается с тихим стуком. Ойкава садится на кресло, закидывая ногу на ногу. Быстро достает из кармана пачку сигарет, забирая с прикроватной тумбочки пепельницу.

— Хотел увидеть тебя, — на выдохе отвечает Ушиджима, и, кажется, жутко волнуется.

— Что, в номере лав-отеля? Серьезно? — Ойкава язвит, оглядывая обстановку номера. Он много чего слышал о таких местах, но лично никогда не бывал. Закуривает, смакуя дым на языке, и стряхивает пепел.

— Я здесь был… Неважно. Наверное, стоило выбрать другое место. — Ушиджима садится обратно на постель. Мельком Ойкава замечает, что его ремень расстегнут.

— Ты здесь был не один? — Очевидный вопрос. Два бокала шампанского, расстегнутый ремень. Не переночевать же он сюда пришел.

— Да. У нас ничего не получилось. Он уже ушел.

— Серьезно? Ты позвал меня за тем, чтобы поплакаться, что у тебя не встал? Ушивака, иногда с мужчинами такое случается…

— У меня встает только на тебя. — Ойкава второй раз за десять минут замирает с открытым ртом. Сигарета медленно тлеет в пальцах. — Я звучу, наверное, как извращенец. Но ничего не могу поделать с этим. Занимаясь сексом, я представляю тебя. Уже довольно долгое время.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял. — Ойкава глубже затягивается, выдыхая дым. Успокоиться не помогает. Он тушит недокуренную сигарету, убирая пепельницу. Раздраженно потирает виски — будто это поможет переварить услышанное, — зажмуривая глаза. В голове никак не укладывается. — Ушивака… Вакатоши, слушай, у нас с тобой вряд ли что-то получится, — вряд ли у Ойкавы хоть с кем-то получится, — у меня жуткие графики, постоянные перелеты, я дома бываю от силы неделю.

И это даже не оправдание, а душащая правда, от которой Ойкаве самому хреновей некуда.

— Я знаю. Просто подумал, может раз… — несказанное «попробуем» повисает в воздухе неловкостью и ощутимо колет в горле резким отказом.

Но он не требуется. Ушиджима и так все понимает.

Ойкава думает: «Мне правда жаль», а вслух говорит:

— Я пойду.

— Нет, погоди, — Ушиджима вздергивается, вытягивая руку вперед. — Посиди еще пару минут. Я просто хочу на тебя посмотреть.

Ойкава вздыхает, но остается. Молча смотрит на ленивые пузырьки лавовой лампы, следит за отражением в стекле, стараясь не замечать внимательного взгляда.

— Тоору, — Ушиджима ломает повисшую тишину вопросом, — ты гей?

— Бисексуал, скорее, — непринужденно отвечает Ойкава, пожимая плечами. — У меня был секс и с парнями, и с девушками. И в обоих случаях я получал удовольствие.

— И ты никогда не влюблялся?

Для Ойкавы это сложный вопрос.

— Влюблялся, но это было очень давно. Я был в старшей школе. Мы никогда не виделись, общались по переписке, но мне этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы привязаться, — Ойкава замолкает на секунду, кивает, будто-то где-то внутри сам себе дает разрешение, и поворачивается лицом к Ушиджиме. — Я понимаю тебя, Вакатоши. Я тоже когда-то мечтал, чтобы мои чувства приняли, но у каждого есть свои обязательства. К сожалению, мы давно уже не младшеклассники, у которых впереди так много открытых дверей.

— Я понимаю, — Ушиджима кивает и тянется за бутылкой. Шампанское выливается за края бокала, но он не обращает на это внимания. — Еще увидимся?

— Увидимся. Только на этот раз не звони мне посреди ночи, договорились?

Ушиджима кивает, соглашаясь.

Больше он ему не позвонит.

***

— Не знаю, во что ты вляпался на этот раз, — смешливо тянет Ацуму на том конце провода, быстро щелкая клавишами, — но, походу, тебя обвиняют в убийстве.

— Он оставил какие-то данные? — Ойкава затягивается сигаретой — ментол неприятно жется в горле, — урвав почти десять минут перерыва. 

— Детектив, — Ойкава слышит в трубке шуршание бумаги и раздраженное цоканье Ацуму, — Ивайзуми Хаджиме. Выглядит, как тот самый назойливый коп, от которого так просто не отделаешься. Так что будь осторожнее.

— Какой ты заботливый, Ацуму-чан, — смеется Ойкава, стряхивая пепел с тлеющей сигареты. Ацуму фыркает.

— Это не забота. Просто бизнес. Твои статьи приносят отличные дивиденды.

— Больше вы ничего не сказали? — Ойкава бегло оглядывается, проверяя, нет ли поблизости лишних ушей.

— Нет. Да и он не особо настаивал. Может, у него есть еще какие-то каналы, но выглядел он больше заебанным, чем осведомленным. У меня таких мешков под глазами не было даже в самые хреновые дни студенчества. — На заднем фоне эхом раздается недовольный голос Осаму. — Ладно, я тебя предупредил. Остальное в твоих руках. Удачи.

— Спасибо.

Ацуму сбрасывает звонок. Ойкава пару секунд тупо смотрит на экран телефона, пока тот не гаснет, и прячет его в карман. Ладно, убийство — это действительно что-то новенькое.

Ацуму пару раз в неделю стабильно звонит ему, чтобы рассказать о тиражах и продажах, не забывая упомянуть новые судебные иски. Ойкава никогда лично не встречался с юристом журнала, но наслышан о способностях Киты. Журнал уже на протяжении двух лет из всех судов выходит сухим из воды. Интересно, сколько они ему платят?

До конца перерыва пять минут. Хватит на еще один телефонный звонок и сигарету. Наверное, стоит бросать. Наверное, когда-нибудь Ойкава задумается об этом чуть дольше, чем на одну секунду, прежде чем закурить.

Номер в телефонной книжке приходится искать долго — Ойкава не помнит, какой из пяти номеров у него основной, — а потом еще также долго слушает длинные гудки в телефоне.

— Я не могу долго говорить, — без лишних слов предупреждает Акааши, отвечая на звонок в последний момент. — Что-то срочное? 

— Можешь пробить для меня одного полицейского? — Ойкава закуривает, выбрасывая пустую пачку в мусорку. Больше никакого ментола.

— Что-то серьезное? — голос у Акааши привычно спокойный, но Ойкава знает, что это всего лишь видимость.

— Планирую это узнать. — Они довольно близкие друзья со времен университета. Тогда у Акааши не было собственной квартиры в Синдзюку, он не гонял на новеньком спортивном сузуки и не был на грани реального срока за киберпреступления. Теперь Акааши «замаливает» свои грехи, работая на полицию. Интересно, а полицейский департамент в курсе, сколько у него денег на офшорных счетах?

— Мне нужны его данные.

— Детектив Ивайзуми Хаджиме.

В трубке повисает тишина, от которой Ойкаве становится не по себе.

— Точно, — говорит Акааши, — я и забыл.

— О чем? — Ойкаве все это не нравится.

— Ивайзуми-сан — детектив из нашего участка. Сегодня утром он спрашивал, как можно тебя найти, но я был слишком занят и забыл тебе позвонить. Он все-таки попал к тебе на съемку?

— На съемку? — Ойкава в замешательстве вспоминает утреннюю съемку и странного парня, который пытался вытащить из мусорки его стаканчик кофе. Вот оно что. — Видимо, попал. И как он?

— У него самый высокий процент раскрываемости по участку. Во что ты впутался?

— Если бы я знал, — Ойкава нервно смеется, затягиваясь истлевшей сигаретой — фитилек дополз почти до половины, — и выдыхает в небо, наблюдая за тем, как расходятся облака дыма. — Дашь его адрес? 

— Ойкава, он не простак. У тебя не получится переиграть его, — Акааши говорит тише. Видимо, в его пыльный маленький кабинет кто-то вошел.

— Я просто поговорю с ним. К тому же, он сам меня искал сегодня.

— Я скину данные сообщением. Не забудь про грим.

Акааши поспешно сбрасывает звонок. «Во что ты вляпался?» становится фразой этого дня. Ойкава и сам хочет знать, во что.

Если хорошенько постараться, съемку можно закончить за тридцать минут. У него есть пара свободных часов перед вечерним интервью для какого-то там блога. Парик и очки в машине. В сумке остались спортивные вещи с утренней тренировки — не стиранные, но это даже к лучшему. 

У Ойкавы две минуты до начала съемок. Он еще успеет заказать кофе и подумать.

***

В дневном свете лав-отель выглядит совсем непримечательно. Никакого обилия пошлых плакатов и неоновых фигур на окнах, только аккуратная диодная вывеска с названием и напоминалка о парковке на территории.  
Прошлой ночью Ойкава даже не заметил ее, вбегая на нервах в отель.

Черт знает, что его дернуло прийти сюда сегодня, отменив кучу планов — чем немало удивил менеджеров, да и себя тоже, — но Ойкава почему-то чувствовал, что он должен быть здесь. Потому что в ту ночь он был здесь. Он разговаривал с ним. Видел его пьяным и немного разбитым, но живым.

В голове до сих пор не укладывается, что это была их последняя встреча.

«Еще увидимся?»

Да. На том свете, Ушивака.

Ойкава должен сам разобраться, что могло случится в тот вечер, ведь он, скорее всего, последний, кто видел Ушиджиму живым. Удивительно, что он до сих пор на свободе.

Но детектив Ивайзуми почему-то его отпустил. Наверное, он тоже сомневается.

«В моей смерти прошу винить Ойкаву Тоору».

— А я думал, что мы друзья, Ушивака.

Ойкава оглядывается по сторонам. Место довольно пустынное, сюда редко захаживает обычный прохожий. С одной стороны — старая парковка, закрытая на ремонт, с другой стороны — не особо популярная автомастерская, судя по ржавой вывеске. Отличное место, если хочешь уединиться с кем-то, но не хочешь, чтобы вас заметили.

Внутри отеля тихо и темно, как и тогда. Неон под потолком тянется змеями, и, кажется, теперь душит сильнее. Ойкава идет по коридору на дрожащих ногах. Подходит к той самой двери, нервно облизывает губы и едва не откусывает себе язык от неожиданного:

— Преступники всегда возвращаются на места преступлений.

Ойкава испуганно оборачивается. Из полумрака соседнего коридора проступают знакомые черты.

— Тьфу на вас, детектив, это вы, — тут же затыкаясь.

Он же без грима, парика и очков, стоит в своих брендовых шмотках и светит настоящим лицом перед детективом, на которого натыкается уже третий раз за два дня. Не многовато ли?

Первый раз у мусорки на студии, второй раз на парковке — Ойкава не мог не узнать такое запоминающееся лицо, — и вот сейчас.

Третье свидание обычно заканчивается сексом, а чем закончится их свидание? Арестом?

— Вчера на ресепшене мне сказали, что вы меня так и не дождались. Куда вы сбежали с моим стаканчиком? — небрежно врет Ойкава.

_«Люди, которые уверены, что хорошо врут, совершенно не умеют этого делать»._

— Можете не притворяться. Я знаю, что вы и ваш полный тезка — это один и тот же человек. — Детектив Ивайзуми машет перед носом Ойкавы ключ-картой от номера, и он отступает на пару шагов в сторону. — На стаканчике из-под кофе были ваши отпечатки, на моей джинсовой куртке отпечатки Ойкавы-журналиста. Каким-то чудесным образом они оказались идентичны.

Детектив открывает дверь, жестом приглашая Ойкаву пройти внутрь.

— Ладно, вы меня раскусили, — смешливо фыркает Ойкава, продумывая в голове, чем это может для него обернуться. Вмешательство в чужую личную жизнь наказуемо. Стоило задуматься об этом пораньше. И он последний, кто видел Ушиджиму живым. Одно лучше другого.

Ойкава чувствует вкус собственной жизни на кончике языка. Горький, а не привычно пресный.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спрашивает детектив Ивайзуми, закрывая за ними дверь.

Пространство номера сжимается до одной точки. Той самой, где прошлой ночью сидел Ушиджима. Кровать аккуратно застелена. Никакого шампанского на столике, никаких презервативов на тумбочке. Ничего. Это просто номер, в котором ничего не происходило.

— Ушиджима позвал меня сюда, — без задней мысли отвечает Ойкава, остро переживая воспоминания о недавней ночи.

— А вчера говорили, что давненько его не видели.

— А вы рылись в мусорке, но мы же не говорим об этом, — Ойкава ерничает, нервно пряча руки в карманы брюк.

— Это моя работа, — спокойно отвечает детектив Ивайзуми, проходя мимо Ойкавы. Он подходит к окну и распахивает плотные шторы. Номер сразу наполняется солнечным светом, разгоняя полумрак. — И зачем он вас сюда позвал?

— Чтобы признаться мне в любви, предложить переспать, а затем услышать мой вежливый отказ, — Ойкава вкладывает в голос максимальное равнодушие, но все это колется, чешется, как шерстяной свитер на голое тело. Все, что было сказано в ту ночь — искренний порыв чувств. Голое признание, на которое Ушиджима, вероятно, решался очень долгое время. И говорить об этом так просто, спустя пару дней, не выходит.

— Почему? — Детектив Ивайзуми даже не поворачивается, высматривая что-то в окне.

— Что «почему»? — опешив, переспрашивает Ойкава, разглядывая его спину.

— Почему отказали? Судя по содержимому кошелька, Ушиджима Вакатоши был богат. Хорошо выглядел, был молод.

— А вы часто засматриваетесь на парней, детектив? — Ивайзуми одаривает его недовольным взглядом из-за плеча. — Да и странные у вас критерии. Разве это определяет, нравится человек или нет?

— По большей части. Только кажется, что человек руководствуется чувствами при выборе партнера.

— А вы у нас комнатный психолог? — Это раздражает. Почему этот детектив всегда ведет себя так самоуверенно?

— Я просто много работаю с людьми. — Ивайзуми — детектив Ивайзуми, поправляет себя Ойкава — задергивает шторы обратно, бросает взгляд на лампу, зачем-то мотает головой и снова цепким взглядом впивается в Ойкаву. — Так зачем вы сюда приходили?

— Я же сказал...

— Вы сказали, зачем вас позвал сюда Ушиджима. А зачем вы пришли, если не готовы были ответить взаимностью на его чувства?

Как проницательно, чертов детектив Ивайзуми.

— Он сказал, что знает про мое «хобби».

— О, так вы называете это хобби? Не знал, что разрушать чужие семьи — хобби. — Ойкава готов взорваться, как лавовый шарик.

— Так вы читали мои статьи? Это льстит, детектив, — язвительно выплевывает он, облизывая пересохшие губы. Он давно не был так зол.

— Нет. В полиции работает много сплетников, — Ивайзуми — детект… да черт с ним — хмыкает. — Хотя последний выпуск журнала с вашей статьей валяется у меня в машине. Подарок от Мии Ацуму, который искренне заверял меня, что не имеет ваших контактных данных, кроме электронной почты.

— Это была моя маленькая просьба. Если бы я распространялся о том, кто настоящий автор статей, погряз бы в судебных исках.

— Но вы даже не сменили имя.

— Так никто и не догадался. Почти. Вы же повелись, детектив.

Ивайзуми снова хмыкает, но уже без самодовольства.

— В котором часу вы ушли отсюда? — Ивайзуми открывает дверь, снова пропуская Ойкаву вперед. Ойкава знает, что это психологический прием. Так проще контролировать ситуацию и другого человека, подталкивая его к простым действиям. Ойкава знает о контроле все.

— Около одиннадцати.

— Сейчас мы это и проверим, — Ивайзуми улыбается, оглядываясь на идущего позади Ойкаву.

— Каким образом? — спрашивает он у чужой спины, бегло изучая широкие плечи. Что у полицейских за программа подготовки?

— У автомастерской есть камеры, заметил их через окно. И если это не обманка, то обзор как раз будет выходить на парковку. Там мы все и увидим.

— Вы все еще меня подозреваете, детектив?

— Вы сами явились на место преступления. А вчера соврали мне, что не увидели жертву давно.

Ойкава непременно бы возразил. Если бы знал чем.

***

Внутри автомастерская выглядит довольно живой. Несколько машин стоят на автоподъемниках с распоротым брюхом, без колес, с открытыми капотами. Пахнет маслом, бензином и разгоряченным металлом.

Автомастерская действительно оказывается необычной. Она только для своих — для стритрейсеров. А за главного здесь:

— Терушима Юджи, — парень улыбчиво протягивает ладонь, вымазанную маслом. — А, извините, без рукопожатий, — тут же вытирает руку о грязно-желтую штанину рабочего комбинезона. — Чем могу помочь?

— Камера видеонаблюдения рабочая? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, убирая жетон в карман. Ойкава внимательно следит за его мимикой и жестами, пытаясь раскусить, что скрывается за этой самоуверенностью.

— Обижаешь, шеф. Все рабочее. У нас тут такие «красотки» бывают, что глаз да глаз нужен. А что, завалили кого-то?

— Разбираемся, — коротко отвечает Ивайзуми.

Как лаконично. С одними треплешься, выставляя себя за доморощенного психолога, а здесь все по делу.

Монитор с камерами расположен в непроветриваемом помещении два на два, где они едва помещаются втроем. Воняет быстрорастворимой лапшой, кофе и все еще бензином.

Ойкава протискивается между стенкой и Ивайзуми, цепляя того плечом, пробираясь ближе к экрану. Узнать, что случилось прошлой ночью, тоже в его интересах.

— В общем, мотать сюда. — Терушима нажимает на стрелку на раздолбанной клавиатуре. — Паузить на пробел. А если нужно увеличить или уменьшить…

— Я знаю. Не впервой с камерами работать.

— Без проблем, шеф. Тогда я пошел. — Терушима хватает со стола кружку с кофе и бумажный стаканчик с лапшой. — Зовите, если что.

— Я могу посмотреть? — Ивайзуми садится на свободный стул перед монитором, принимаясь бесконечно жать на стрелку влево.

— Да, только сядьте, не стойте над душой.

— Не любите, когда стоят за спиной?

— Профдеформация. Обычно я прикрываю спины. — Ойкава ловит тоскливый взгляд Ивайзуми, брошенный в сторону пустых упаковок от лапши.

У кого-то тоже ни на что не хватает времени.

На мониторе картинка почти не меняется, только время течет назад. Вчерашний день, четырнадцать сорок восемь. В это время у Ойкавы заканчивалась съемка. Одиннадцать ноль семь — завтракал с менеджером перед съемкой. Семь ноль-ноль. Шесть ноль-ноль. Три ноль-ноль. Час ночи. Двадцать два пятьдесят три. Ойкава видит себя за записи. Он выходит из отеля, садится в машину и уезжает.

— Про время вы не соврали.

— Про все остальное тоже, — Ивайзуми кивает, мол, верю-верю, продолжая мотать запись.

Качество не самое лучшее, но парковку и вход видно неплохо. Лиц не различить, но силуэты видны отчетливо.

— Вот. В двадцать сорок Ушиджима заходит в отель. Заходит не один.

— Он говорил, что до того, как я приехал, у него было с кем-то… свидание. — Может и правда свидание, Ойкава как-то не думал тогда уточнять. — Но у них ничего не вышло, и Ушивака позвонил мне.

— Почему вы зовете его Ушивакой? — Ивайзуми отвлекается от монитора, упирается локтем в стол, положив на кулак подбородок. И смотрит. Ему что, правда интересно?

— По первым слогам фамилии и имени. Просто забавное прозвище. У него оно с младшей школы.

— Так вы знакомы с младшей школы?

— Какое это имеет отношению к делу? — Здесь душно, ужасно воняет, и он не готов в таких условиях вспоминать детство — вообще ни в каких не готов, — особенно, когда на него так смотрят.

— Никогда не знаешь, какая деталь будет решающей, — Ивайзуми что-то прикидывает в голове, судя по нахмуренным бровям и поджатым губам, и возвращается к просмотру.

— Вот. Двадцать один двадцать семь. Парень, который пришел с Ушиджимой, выходит из отеля. Примерно в это же время он мне звонил.

— А спустя сорок минут, как оперативно, ваша машина уже на парковке отеля. — Ивайзуми снова хмыкает. Ойкава не сдерживается и закатывает глаза. Мистер-невыносимый-детектив. — Вы выходите из отеля в двадцать два пятьдесят три.

— Возвращаюсь домой дописывать статью и спать. Это на случай того, если вы решите еще в чем-нибудь меня заподозрить.

— Только если в чрезмерной болтливости.

— Вы всегда такой?

— Какой? — с искренним удивлением в голосе спрашивает Ивайзуми.

— Не-вы-но-си-мый, — тянет по слогам Ойкава, ловя себя на мысли, что он давно так свободно ни с кем не общался.

— Нет. Исключительно когда высплюсь, и у меня есть силы и желание разговаривать с кем-то, — Ивайзуми смеется, тихо и хрипловато. У Ойкавы мурашки бегут по спине.

— Вы отвлекаетесь, детектив. — Ойкава тыкает пальцем в экран. — Спустя двадцать минут после того, как я уехал, кто-то заходит в отель. Перемотайте чуть-чуть назад.

— Двадцать три пятнадцать. — Ивайзуми ставит паузу и приближает изображение. — Пришел со стороны дороги. Пешком кто-то вряд ли сюда пойдет. Скорее всего, где-то поблизости остановилось такси.

Ойкава приглядывается к изображению. Этот плащ…

— Через двадцать минут он выходит из отеля, направляясь в сторону проезжей части быстрым шагом. 

...эксклюзивная коллекция. Весенняя коллекция. Показ в Милане... 

— Через полчаса выходит еще один человек. Скорее всего, тот наркоша. И скорая спустя пять минут. Дальше историю я уже знаю. 

…такой плащ есть только у трех человек во всей Японии. 

И одного из них Ойкава знает лично.


	3. Chapter 3

Еще увидимся?

Зачем задавать такой вопрос, если собираешься вздернуться на ручке двери в дешевом лав-отеле?

_В моей смерти прошу винить Ойкаву Тоору._

А в чем его вина? В том, что он отказался спать с Ушивакой? Сводить счеты с жизнью только потому, что кто-то тебе отказал в сексе? Ушиджима всегда казался немного странным, но это абсурд.

Ойкава не верит, что это был суицид. В ту ночь Ушиджима не выглядел как человек, готовый покончить с собой. Да, он не получил диплом, не стал квалифицированным психиатром, но, черт возьми, три курса медицинского с кипами профильной литературы за спиной. Кое-что Ойкава все-таки понимает.

Ушиджима был чертовски пьян, немного подавлен и расстроен, но в его планы точно не входило кончать жизнь самоубийством.

А вот «кончать», скорее всего, входило. Вряд ли _он_ оказался там случайно.

Ойкава уверен, что видел этот плащ у него. Плащ слишком вычурный: крупная красно-черная клетка на твиле отдает чем-то старушечьим, сразу бросается в глаза и легко запоминается. Этот плащ на видео с камер наблюдения он узнал сразу.

Ойкава не знал, что они знакомы. Ушиджима часто крутился в модельных кругах — его рекламное агентство сотрудничало со многими, — но он никогда не видел их вместе: ни на приемах, ни на частных вечеринках. Поэтому увидеть его возле того лав-отеля, спустя полчаса, как уехал Ойкава, было неожиданно.

Да и странно. Сначала Ушивака признается в любви Ойкаве, а через полчаса трахает другого парня. Ушиджима не похож на ветреного. Не был похож. Хотя так ли хорошо его знал Ойкава?

В любом случае все это его уже не касается. Ивайзуми — детектив Ивайзуми — уже вычеркнул его из списка подозреваемых, а значит, можно забыть обо всем, как о страшном сне, и заняться…

Чем?

Работой, конечно. Ойкава улыбается, поворачивая голову вправо, чтобы профиль отчетливее выделялся на заднем фоне. У него съемки в самом разгаре, о чем он только думает?

О расследовании. Расследовании? С каких пор он стал детективом? Это все, конечно, интересно...

_интересно_

Именно, это интересно. Это увлекательно. Это заставляет чувствовать жизнь, ее вкус. Это было не запланировано, не по графику, это выбивает из привычной суеты, заставляет отвлекаться. Заставляет задуматься, а что будет дальше? Чем все закончится?

Это непредсказуемость.

Это не по графику.

Принцип домино. Если бы Ойкава тогда не поехал к Ушиджиме, решив придерживаться привычной — скучной, зудящей, надоевшей, — рутины, его отпечатков не было бы в том номере.

Но ведь дело не только в отпечатках. Дело в записке. « _В моей смерти прошу винить Ойкаву Тоору_ » — какие-то семь слов смогли поломать все графики и спутать все планы.

Этого не хватало. Не хватает. Ойкава хочет больше.

Возможно, Ойкаве стоит встретиться с ним. Если получится что-то узнать, это может помочь расследованию.

Расследование. Ойкава смакует слово в голове. Наверное, на вкус оно как порох и бумага. Каково это, быть полицейским? Наверняка не так романтично, как рисуют. Одно интересное дело на миллион, вечная волокита с бумагами, но с другой стороны, ты всегда на прицеле, готов сорваться в любую минуту в любую точку, будь то ограбление или убийство. Вряд ли кто-то совершает убийства по графику.

— Ойкава-сан, вы сегодня где-то витаете, — фотограф тактично кашляет, привлекая внимание. — Вчера что-то случилось? Вы так неожиданно отменили съемку, такого раньше не было.

Неожиданно.

— Непредвиденные обстоятельства, — в виде трупа в номере лав-отеля, — с кем не бывает.

С тобой. Почти никогда. Может, в двадцать семь самое время что-то менять?

— Слушай, Яхаба-кун, — Ойкава легонько встряхивая затекшие руки. — Ты ведь со многими агентствами сотрудничаешь, да?

Яхаба отрывается от видоискателя фотоаппарата, распрямляя спину.

— Как минимум с тремя. А что такое?  
— Тебе на глаза случайно не попадался плащ? Он немного вычурный, — достаточно вычурный, чтобы его запомнить, — в такую крупную красно-черную клетку чуть ниже колена. Весенняя миланская коллекция.

Яхаба задумывается. Убирает фотоаппарат на стеклянный столик, не глядя тянется за кофе, но не находит стаканчика под рукой.

— Было что-то похожее, но не помню у кого. Если нужно, я могу посмотреть в архиве.

— Буду тебе очень благодарен. Не против, если мы закончим чуть раньше? Хочу кое-куда успеть.

Яхаба кивает. Ойкава замечает немое раздражение на чужом лице. Он и сам рад бы спокойно закончить съемку, забыв обо всем. Но мысли крутятся в голове бесконечным водоворотом, жгутся неотвеченными вопросами и болезненно скребутся давно забытой совестью.

Если бы Ойкава остался в ту ночь, возможно, Ушиджима сейчас был бы жив?

Ойкава думает: «Это не моя вина», но переубедить внутреннего себя не получается.

В моей смерти прошу винить Ойкаву Тоору…

… где поставить автограф?

***

— Ого, пристойное качество с камер видеонаблюдения, — с видом знатока говорит Бокуто, подвигая кресло ближе к Акааши. Колесики перекатываются через повода.

— Бокуто-сан, аккуратнее. Эти провода лежат на полу не для того, чтобы по ним кататься.

«Акааши Кейджи, бедный мальчик, кому ты это говоришь», — думает Ивайзуми.

Они втроем — Бокуто здесь оказался спонтанно, откуда у него столько свободного времени? — торчат в кабинете Акааши, пытаясь выжать из записи с камеры как можно больше информации. Пока выходит не очень.

— Извини, — примирительно говорит — мурчит — Бокуто, только ближе придвигаясь к Акааши.

Акааши кивает.

— Я приблизил видео, насколько позволило качество. Повезло, что парковка хорошо освещена, иначе это все было бы не так радужно. Кстати, — Акааши кликает мышкой, сворачивая программу, — плащ на этом парне примечательный.

— В каком смысле? — Ивайзуми придвигает другое кресло, аккуратно приподнимая его над проводами, и садится рядом. В браузере открывается ссылка на какой-то показ мод.

— Эксклюзивная весенняя коллекция. Если верить статье, таких плащей всего десять в мире.

— Может, подделка? — спрашивает Бокуто, недовольно поджимая губы. Видимо, плащ не в его вкусе.

— Может, конечно, — Акааши хмурит тонкие брови, о чем-то усердно размышляя. — В любом случае узнать, кто именно приобрел плащи, проблематично. Один точно есть у принца Иоахима Бельгийского, но что-то мне подсказывает, что это не он.

Бокуто смешливо хрюкает, откидываясь на спинку стула, забрасывая руки за голову.

— Вообще никак не узнать? — на всякий случай спрашивает Ивайзуми, присматриваясь к экрану.

Акааши бросает на него короткий недоверчивый взгляд.

— Все можно узнать, Ивайзуми-сан, — говорит, не сводя глаз, — но вы должны понимать, что это не совсем законно.

Ивайзуми кивает. Он знает, что Бокуто вытащил Акааши со скамейки подсудимых, и что далеко не все в участке ему доверяют. Акааши не станет подставляться просто так.

— Ладно, — отмахивается Ивайзуми, поднимаясь с кресла, — разберемся по-старинке. Говоришь, плащ этот на каком-то показе был?

— На миланском. Этой весной. — Акааши все еще волком косится на Ивайзуми, провожая долгим взглядом.

— Распечатай мне фотографию с показа и скрин с видео. Я знаю, у кого можно уточнить.

Акааши кивает и отворачивается, быстро кликая мышкой.

***

— Ого, — говорит Ацуму, прежде чем Ойкава успевает перешагнуть порог редакции, — так это и правда ты.

— А ты сомневался? — отшучивается Ойкава, покрепче сжимая в кармане флешку. Он все еще сомневается в правильности своих действий, как и в здравомыслии. Ладони потеют в карманах. Это в редакции душно или Ойкава так волнуется? Скорее, второе. — Кстати, у вас тут не очень.

— Зато без лишних ушей и глаз. Согласись, тебе это сейчас на пользу. Так зачем ты здесь сам? — Последнее «сам» красноречиво выделено ударением. До этого момента Ойкава никогда лично не показывался в редакции. Неудивительно, что Ацуму до последнего сомневался, что имеет дело именно с тем Ойкавой Тоору.

— А где главная мозговая клетка в вашем дуэте? — Ойкава не нарочно увиливает от ответа. Подступиться к разговору оказывается сложнее, чем представлялось в машине.

— Ушел за кофе и онигири. У нас, вроде как, обед. — Ацуму пропускает колкость мимо ушей или делает вид, проходя вдоль длинного стола. Останавливается в паре шагов от Ойкавы, протягивая открытую ладонь. — Давай.

— Что? — Ойкава крепче сжимает флешку в ладони, чувствуя, как впиваются в кожу острые углы. Не спускает с лица ухмылку, прокручивая в голове одну и ту же мысль: чего может стоить ему ошибка?

— То, что держишь в кармане. Вряд ли у тебя замерзли руки в такую духоту. — Ацуму машет пальцами, привлекая внимание Ойкавы к протянутой ладони. — И скажи мне, насколько это опасно, чтобы я осознавал риски.

— Как ты быстро соображаешь, Ацуму-кун. — Ойкава достает флешку из кармана, протягивая ее Ацуму. Раз он уже здесь, нет смысла давать заднюю. В конце концов, если ничего не случится, об этой статье никто не узнает.

Ацуму закатывает глаза. Забирает флешку, подбрасывает ее в воздух и ловит, зажимая между двумя пальцами. Улыбается с лисьим прищуром, возвращаясь к креслу у окна.

— Что на ней? Разоблачение взяточника? Грязный секс областного прокурора? Или милые фетиши какой-нибудь звезды? — он крутит в пальцах флешку, пока Ойкава собирается с мыслями.

— Имя потенциального убийцы. Если я окажусь прав, и человек правда виновен, заканчиваю с карьерой модели и ухожу в детективы, — Ойкава смеется, пока внутри нервно скребется волнение. — А если нет, то я надеюсь, что эта статья никогда не выйдет и останется между нами.

Ацуму молчит. Лисий прищур медленно сходит на нет. Убийство и секс не одно и то же, оно не вписывается в политику желтого еженедельника о звездах и известных деятелях.

— Есть два условия, — Ойкава смотрит прямо в глаза Ацуму. Тот неуверенно кивает в ответ. — Статья должна быть опубликована только в том случае, если я не буду выходить на связь несколько дней, начиная с этого. Второе... — Ойкава чувствует, как заходится сердце. Еще не поздно бросить все и жить как раньше.

Но «как раньше» уже не получится. Да и не хочется.

— Перед тем, как публиковать, тебе нужно связаться с детективом Ивайзуми и отдать флешку ему. Его номер есть в статье. Ни в коем случае не публикуй статью без его согласия.

— Во что ты вляпался, Ойкава? — Настороженно спрашивает Ацуму, продолжая крутить в пальцах флешку.

Ойкава думает: «В чужие чувства».

Ойкава говорит:

— Ничего серьезного. Всего лишь жестокий мир модельной индустрии.

И улыбается. Ацуму снова кивает, сжимая флешку в кулаке.

***

И о чем он только думает? С каких пор Ойкава Тоору заделался в полицейские?

Ойкава сидит за дальним столиком кофейни, нервно болтая трубочкой во фраппе. Подтаявшие кубики льда перекатываются в кофе, лениво стукаясь о стеклянные стенки высокого стакана. Волнение бьется в висках учащенным пульсом. Как он вообще додумался до этого?

Ойкава бегло оглядывает кофейню — здесь как всегда многолюдно, — останавливая взгляд на стеклянной двери. Он опаздывает уже на десять минут, но это не страшно. Удивительно, как он вообще согласился на такую внезапную встречу. Графики у него тоже безумные. Да еще и предлог для встречи совершенно нелепый.

«Мне так понравился твой плащ. Не одолжишь на выходные?»

«Могу сегодня после четырех. Только давай где-нибудь в Синдзюку? У меня там съемка».

Ойкава хорошо знает Синдзюку. Он жил здесь два года, когда его карьера модели только начиналась, и успел выучить каждую станцию метро и каждую улицу. Тогда у него не было машины. В те годы любимым пристанищем Ойкавы была эта кофейня — впервые его сюда пригласил Макки, когда работал здесь бариста, — спокойная приятная обстановка, хороший кофе, цены не кусаются. Но сейчас ее главный плюс — местоположение. Кофейня находится в двух кварталах от полицейского участка, в котором работает Ивайзуми. _Детектив_ Ивайзуми.

Наверное, когда ты планируешь встречу с потенциальным убийцей, в первую очередь стоит озаботиться своей безопасностью.

Скорее всего, это глупость, и Ойкава все надумал. Это просто совпадение.

Вибрация от телефона расходится по столу. Ойкава вздрагивает от неожиданности, отвлекаясь от зудящих мыслей. На загоревшемся экране всплывает оповещение о новом сообщении от Яхабы-куна.

Точно.

Ойкава быстро открывает его — руки дрожат и совсем не слушаются, — не обращает внимания на тест, пролистывая сразу к вложениям. Три фотографии. Ойкава открывает первую и замирает, уставившись в телефон. На секунду спирает дыхание, он быстро сглатывает, пытаясь избавиться от накатившего приступа паники. Он прав. Он, черт возьми, прав. Это тот самый плащ. Это…

— Давно не виделись, Тоору.

Ойкава заметно вздрагивает. Засмотревшись в телефон, он не замечает, как к его столику подходят. Быстро ставит телефон на блокировку, убирая обратно на стол.

— Сатори-чан, не заметил тебя. Прости, я задумался.

Тендо Сатори. Господи, с новой стрижкой Ойкава даже не узнал его. Вместо привычной взъерошенной красной копны — короткий ежик. Сатори высокий — больше подойдет слово «длинный», — с необычными чертами: узкое вытянутое лицо, большие глаза и вздернутый нос, и немного ломаными движениями. Сатори похож на длинную тряпичную куклу.

— Рассказывай, о чем думал? — Он садится напротив, вешая на спинку стула большую черную сумку. — Мы давненько с тобой не виделись.

— Предложили неплохой контракт, ничего необычного, — Ойкава осторожно улыбается, стараясь не выдавать волнения. Находит губами трубочку, потягивая прохладный кофе. Почему, когда нужно вести себя естественно, совершенно забываешь как это «естественно»? — Плащ принес?

— Он в сумке. Постарайся не посадить пятно, — Тендо улыбается, хитро щуря глаза. Он всегда такой. Немного себе на уме. Говорит не то, что думает. Читает тебя между строк и почти всегда оказывается прав.

Тендо пришел в модельный бизнес года на три раньше Ойкавы, но заграничных контрактов у него куда меньше. В основном он работает в Японии, Китае и Тайланде. Познакомились они в Гонконге, снимаясь для одного модного дома. Не то чтобы они хорошие друзья, но:

— Слушай, я тут недавно узнал, что ты знаком с Ушиджимой, — но знают друг друга не первый год. — Ты сотрудничал с его рекламным агентством? 

— Случалось пару раз, а почему ты спрашиваешь? — Тендо убирает телефон в сторону, бегло оглядывая Ойкаву.

И правда, зачем он об этом спрашивает? Одно дело — вести светские беседы, выбалтывая из людей нужную информацию, а совсем другое — вести допрос.

Точно! Ойкава едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить себя по лбу. На кой черт вести допрос, если можно пользоваться старыми приемами. Пора перестать играть роль крутого копа и вернуться к привычным методам. Ойкава — ты журналист. Пользуйся этим.

— Он сам мне вчера рассказывал о тебе. — Ойкава расслабляет плечи, закидывая ногу на ногу под столом, случайно задевая носком кроссовок Тендо. Тот от неожиданности дергает ногой. — Извини.

— Ничего. Эти брюки стоят всего лишь триста баксов, — он смеется, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Ты вчера виделся с ним?

— Да, случайно пересеклись на студии. — Ойкава допивает свой фраппе, втягивая остатки через трубочку.

Если Тендо знает, что Ушиджима мертв, то блеф должен на него подействовать. Он либо начнет нервничать — Ойкава все еще наблюдательный — и промолчит, чем выдаст свое причастие к смерти Ушиджимы, либо прямо скажет, что знает о случившемся, и что Ушиджима никак не мог видеться вчера с Ойкавой. Разве что на том свете.

Если же Тендо ничего не знает, то поведет себя, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Странно. У нас вчера была назначена встреча, но его телефон был недоступен. Он тебе не говорил, куда собирается?

Ойкава облегченно выдыхает. Голова немного идет кругом от накопившегося волнения, и лицо Тендо плывет перед глазами.

Какой он идиот. Конечно, Тендо не при чем. Это просто совпадение. А плащ вполне может быть подделкой. Зачем он полез в дела, в которых совершенно не разбирается? Сыщик нашелся.

— Вроде, нет. Да и пересеклись мы всего на пару минут. Может, уехал куда-то в командировку.

— Ладно. Если буду нужен, позвонит, — спокойно отвечает Тендо, оглядывая кофейню. — Я здесь никогда не был. Посоветуешь что-нибудь?

— В такую жару они делают отличный фраппе, — Ойкава улыбается, в мыслях продолжая ругать себя за совершенную глупость.

— Тогда закажу фраппе. Хотя я стараюсь не пить много кофеина. В свое время еле с него слез. — Он закатывает рукава светлой рубашки — в кофейне душновато, — поправляя смутно знакомые часы на запястье.

У Ойкавы мурашки бегут по спине.

Ойкава наблюдательный.

— Слушай, ты пока заказывай, а я отойду в туалет.

Тендо кивает, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Ойкава ждет, пока он отойдет к кассе. Медленно поднимается, провожая чужую спину взглядом, и скрывается за дверью туалета.

Дрожащими руками достает телефон из кармана, ища в списке контактов номер Ивайзуми. Нажимает на вызов и слушает длинные гудки.

— Слушаю, — спасительным сигналом на другом конце раздается чужой голос. 

— Ивайзуми, скажи, на Ушикаве были часы? Черные ролексы с какими-то камнями. Скорее всего, бриллиантами, — Ойкава нервно шепчет в трубку, оглядываясь на двери.

— Ойкава… -сан? Что случилось?

— Просто скажи, были часы или нет? — В туалете становится невыносимо душно. Ойкава смахивает выступивший пот со лба, бросая короткий взгляд на себя в зеркало. Простое «веди себя естественно» тут уже не поможет. 

— Подожди. Сугуру! — В трубке раздается какое-то шуршание, эхом слышится другой голос. Ойкава снова оборачивается на дверь. Стоило проверить кабинки, прежде чем звонить. — На суициднике, Ушиджиме Вакатоши, были часы? Черные. — Короткая пауза. Ойкава слышит, как быстро стучит его сердце, подбираясь почти к самой глотке. Его тошнит. — Нет? Точно? Ты слыш…

— Я знаю, кто убийца! — Ойкава говорит это слишком громко, тут же переходя на шепот: — Тендо Сатори, модель. У него есть такой же плащ, как у того парня с камер видеонаблюдения, и часы Вакатоши.

— Ты знаешь, где он может быть сейчас?

— Сидит со мной за одним столиком, — истерично смеется Ойкава, упираясь рукой о кафельную поверхность мойки. У него кружится голова.

— Какого черта? Где ты сейчас? — не сдерживаясь, орет в трубку Ивайзуми. Ойкава слышит чужие голоса на заднем фоне.

— Это кофейня…

— Тоору, ты слишком долго.

У Ойкавы едва не подкашиваются ноги. Он быстро сбрасывает звонок, поднимая взгляд на зеркало. Позади него в отражении, улыбаясь, стоит Тендо и что-то держит в руке.

— Извини, что-то голова закружилась. — Ойкава оборачивается.

В правой руке Тендо держит пистолет.

— Поиграем в кошки-мышки, Тоору?

***

Ойкава сбрасывает звонок. Короткие гудки режут слух, тревожно крича: «Что-то случилось!»

Ивайзуми быстро набирает Ойкаву, но вместо ответа — длинные гудки и автоответчик.

Куда он полез?

Ивайзуми ловит на себе настороженные взгляды Дайшо и Куроо. Удачно он зашел к Дайшо уточнить, есть ли какие-нибудь новости.

— Куроо, обед отменяется. Тащи свою задницу к Акааши, пусть отследит телефон, — Ивайзуми стаскивает со стола какую-то бумажку, быстро записывая номер, и протягивает ее Куроо. — Заодно пусть пробьет адрес Тендо Сатори. Если увидишь там Бокуто, передай, что у нас экстренная ситуация. Возможно, Ойкава Тоору в опасности.

— Тендо Сатори? Модели, что ли? — Дайшо забирает кружку кофе из рук Куроо.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что модельный бизнес такой опасный. — Куроо забирает листочек с номером, оперативно ретируясь из кабинета.

— Тебя все равно не взяли бы в модели, — ворчит ему в спину Дайшо.

Ивайзуми снова набирает Ойкаву. Гудки не предвещают ничего хорошего. Главное, чтобы телефон не выключили раньше, чем Акааши успеет отследить его. Названивать не стоит, чтобы не привлекать внимания к телефону.

Куроо прав. Ивайзуми тоже никогда бы не подумал, что модельный бизнес может быть опасным. Но, кажется, он все-таки не самый умный, а жаль, было бы куда проще.

Что делать?

Отследить телефон, пробить адрес, направить оперативников, но насколько быстро все это будет? А главный вопрос — жив ли еще Ойкава?

На хрена он полез? Кто его просил? Что за нелепый альтруизм? Он мог не знать, что Тендо Сатори убийца и случайно встретиться с ним где-то на съемках, заметить часы и позвонить? Но тогда как они оказались в одной кофейне? Вряд ли это можно списать на случайность.

Чертов Ойкава. Он совсем тупой, что ли?

Ивайзуми выходит из участка, чтобы подышать воздухом и подумать. Внутри слишком шумно. Каково вероятность того, что они останутся в кофейне? Минимальная. Если Тендо подслушал разговор, он не станет спокойно дожидаться полиции. Куда он может его повести?

Да куда угодно.

В руках пиликает телефон. Ивайзуми, не глядя, принимает входящий.

— Алло.

— Ивайзуми-сан, я отследил телефон. Он сейчас в Синдзюку, примерно в пяти кварталах от участка, — торопливо рассказывает Акааши. Ивайзуми слышит, как быстро стучат пальцы по клавиатуре. — Движется в сторону того лав-отеля. Адрес Тендо Сатори пока не нашел.

— Продолжай работать. Как только адрес будет известен, отправь на него Бокуто с ребятами.

— Понял. — Ивайзуми сбрасывает звонок.

Видимо теперь лав-отели — лучшее место для убийств.

Ивайзуми снова набирает номер Ойкавы. Телефон еще доступен, но ответа нет. Не дожидаясь голоса автоответчика, Ивайзуми сбрасывает звонок, тут же набирая другой.

— Куроо, живо выходи на улицу. Я буду ждать тебя на парковке.

***

Тендо запирает дверь номера на ключ, держа Ойкаву на мушке. 

Двадцать минут назад знакомый мир Ойкавы перевернулся, когда в его голову оказалось направлено черное дуло пистолета. Наверное, этого стоило ожидать, если лезешь в чужие жизни, рассказываешь о чужом грязном белье или случайно становишься одним из углов в любовном треугольнике, о котором ты даже не подозревал.

Ойкава сглатывает скопившуюся слюну, стараясь не двигаться, не говорить, не дышать. Его сложно назвать фанатом своей жизни, но так быстро он не готов с ней расставаться. Ему только начало нравится.

— Мы были знакомы еще с университета. — Всю дорогу в такси Тендо молчал, прикрывая тем самым плащом пистолет в руке. Ойкава кивает, медленно присаживаясь на край кровати. На то самое место, где сидел Ушиджима. — Я всегда хотел заниматься моделингом, но родители были против, и мне пришлось поступить на ту специальность, которую они выбрали. Но я все равно ходил на кастинги, какие-то съемки для мелких студий, и Вакатоши всегда меня поддерживал. У нас все было замечательно, пока не появился ты!

Тендо подходит ближе. Ойкава чувствует холод оружия у себя на лбу. В голове белый шум, а желудок вот-вот обещает вывернуться наизнанку.

— Мы никогда не называли себя парой, не давали каких-то обещаний, мы просто были чуть больше, чем друзья. Любовники. Поэтому он даже объяснять мне ничего не стал, когда перед его глазами замаячил ты со своей миловидной мордашкой. Просто в какой-то момент перестал приходить на встречи, звонить и писать. Я не сразу понял, что происходит, пока на одной из вечеринок не увидел, как он на тебя смотрит. Он никогда на меня так не смотрел. — Последние слова Тендо почти выплевывает, махая пистолетом перед Ойкавой.

Ойкава забывает как дышать. Просто смотрит в черное дуло, отсчитывая секунды, когда из него вылетит пуля.

— Я хотел его забыть, выбросить из головы, завалить себя работой, и все было хорошо, пока он снова мне не позвонил. Я отменил все съемки и приехал к нему посреди ночи. Знаешь зачем? Чтобы выслушивать, как он любит тебя. А потом заняться со мной сексом. Представляя тебя вместо меня. В ту ночь все было также. Он позвонил мне. Я приехал, наплевав на все. А он мне рассказывает, как ты его отшил. Вот ведь какое горе, да? Но я просто выслушал и позволил в очередной раз себя трахнуть, как какая-то шлюха. И, наверное, снова бы уехал, оставив все как есть, если бы он не назвал меня твоим именем. _Тоору_. Я схватил ремень и начал его душить. Я не собирался его убивать, просто хотел, чтобы он заткнулся. Но не рассчитал силы.

Тендо выдыхается. Ойкава видит, как он тяжело дышит, как выступает пот на лбу, как дрожит пистолет в руке.

Нужно что-то сделать, прежде чем его рука перестанет дрожать, и он нажмет на курок.

— Слушай, — медленно начинает Ойкава, подбирая в голове слова, — Сатори, послушай, я ведь не знал всего этого. Я никогда не давал Ушиджиме никаких намеков или шансов. В ту ночь я отшил его и просто ушел.

— Чушь. Незнание не уберегает от ответственности. В том, что случилось, есть и твоя вина. Если бы ты тогда не приехал…

— Сатори, он был пьян! — у Ойкавы сдают нервы. Его третий день подряд пытаются в чем-то обвинить.

Он виновен во многом, но, черт возьми, только не в этом.

— И что теперь, подстроишь и мое самоубийство? Я застрелюсь? — Ойкава улыбается — пульс истерично бьется в висках, — впиваясь пальцами в матрас кровати. Интересно, когда он душил Ушиджиму, он сидел здесь же?

— А почему нет? Ты покончишь жизнь самоубийством, не смирившись со смертью своего любовника. В номере того же лав-отеля. Это так романтично. Токийские Ромео и Джульетта. — Тендо улыбается — дерзко и сумасшедше, — прижимая ко лбу Ойкавы пистолет. Наверняка останется синяк, хотя, какая уже разница.

Какую записку он оставит на этот раз? Наверное, детектив Ивайзуми расстроится. Хотя какая ему разница? Просто больше работы.

— Какое название ты придумал бы для такой статьи? — Ойкава удивленно распахивает глаза. — Да-да, мистер-таинственный-журналист, я знаю, чем ты любишь заниматься по вечерам. Подглядываешь за стариками, удовлетворяя свои сексуальные фантазии? И что только Вакатоши нашел в тебе?

— Ой, да ладно! Я буду выслушивать это от человека, который буквально убил другого лишь потому, что в постели его назвали чужим именем? — Какой смысл считать секунды, если ты все равно умрешь? — Слушай, Сатори, я виноват только в том, что сделал со своей жизнью. А в том, что ты псих с гиперфиксацией на собственных чувствах, виноват ты и твои родители. Им стоило научить своего ребенка принимать отказы.

— Еще одно слово и ты труп, — Тендо сильнее прижимает дуло ко лбу.

— Да я и так труп. Или ты думаешь отпустить меня после всего, что рассказал? Я чертов журналист, опомнись! Хочешь засветиться на первой полосе, как убийца?

Тендо заметно теряется, ослабляя хватку. Отличный момент, чтобы попытаться сбежать, но у Ойкавы пока работает только голова, ноги все еще кажутся каменными.

— Давай, убей меня. Выпусти пулю, но сначала хорошенько подумай куда. И не забудь стереть отпечатки, я знаю одного парня, который эффективно умеет их находить.

От громкого стука в дверь у Ойкавы едва не останавливается сердце. Тендо оборачивается на стук, но тут же прижимает палец к губам, махая перед носом пистолетом.

— Откройте дверь! Это полиция!

Ойкава улыбается, слыша знакомый голос. Нет уж, умирать ему еще чертовски рано.

— Заткнись, — одними губами шепчет Тендо, держа Ойкаву на прицеле.

Его руки предательски дрожат.

— Здесь нет другого выхода, — шепчет Ойкава и зажмуривает глаза. — Ива-чан, я здесь!

Тендо спускает курок.

Выстрел.


	4. Эпилог

Ивайзуми вытаскивает нос из шарфа, вдыхая морозный декабрьский воздух. Мелкая белая морось стелет по тротуарам и колется на коже мелкими иголочками.

Скоро Рождество.

На улицах суматошной каруселью пестрят гирлянды, оставляя свои длинные цветные кляксы на мокрых дорогах, растекаясь в лужах зеркальным аляпистым миром.

Наверное, стоит подготовить подарки, но времени совсем нет.

За спиной тихо хлопает дверь участка.

— Долго ты, — оборачиваясь, говорит Ивайзуми.

Морось сыплется на форменную куртку.

— Только закончил с отчетами. Если бы я знал, что бумаг бывает так много, никогда бы не решился идти в академию.

— Я тебя предупреждал, — Ивайзуми смеется, ныряя поглубже в шарф. — Как плечо? Погода сегодня мерзкая.

— Жутко ноет, хоть вешайся. В такие дни я очень жалею, что пуля не прошила мне голову.

— Тебе больше идет с целой головой.

— Ого, Ива-чан делает мне комплимент. — Ойкава хватает его под руку, стоит спуститься на парковку, и смеется, покрываясь румянцем. — Что сегодня на ужин?

— Судя по времени, лапша. — Ивайзуми теснее прижимает к себе руку Ойкавы, пряча чужую ладонь в свой карман.

— Ненавижу лапшу.

Ивайзуми тоже ее ненавидит.


End file.
